The Fifth Quarter Quell
by Megalor9
Summary: The tributes are submitted. The Games have begun. This year tributes will have to protect their loved ones in the arena.  The Games Have started! Who will emerge victorious? You'll just have to read...  We have a victory!
1. Quell announcment

The 125th Hunger Games

You can submit your own tribute. It is still open. Use the tribute form in the next chapter. This is a Games after my other story, Let the 94th Hunger Games Begin.

**The Quell Announcment Head Gamemaker Mortimus Jones POV.**

Trumpets blare. The Capitol anthem plays. A huge crowd has gathered just for this announcement. Oh, this is always the fun part. Even I as a Gamemaker do not know what will happen. The arena is desgined, all we need to wait for is this announcement.

"Presiding over these events, leader of Panem, Empress Paylor!" a loud announcer says, that announcer being Vitellius Templesmith. Best announcer we ever had, save for his father.

Empress Paylor walks up an isle that is not covered with Capitol citizens. Looking regal as ever. She was an ally of President Snow, and when Snow died in the rebellion, she took over, and proclaims herself Empress.

A small girl also runs onto stage behind Empress Paylor. She carries a box that holds the Quell twists for thousands of Hunger Games. That box is over a hundred years old, and stored in the most highly secured vault ever.

"Let the reading of the card begin!" Vitellius booms.

The box is opened.

"On the 25th Games, to remind the rebels it was their choice to begin war, the tributes would be voted on by the citizens of the Districts." Paylor says.

"On the 50th Games, to remind the rebels that two rebels were killed for every blow, the tribute number from every District had to be doubled." She continues.

"On the 75th Games, to remind the rebels that the strong would fall, the District tributes would be reaped from the past victors." That was the year of the rebellion.

"On the 100th Games, to remind the rebels that not only men were defeated, women were too, all of the tributes had to be female."

"And now we reach the 5th Quarter Quell. Here is the card." Paylor ponders over it for a dramatic second. "On the 125th Hunger Games, to remind the rebels that the Capitol would sever all relationships of those who opposed it, every tribute must be reaped along with a sibling up to age 18. Both siblings may win at the same time."

The wave of shock goes through the crowd. 48 tributes, including dear brothers and sisters. This will be a fun year. Especially with the arena.

_**So that's the Quell, prepare for a Games of epic proportions….**_


	2. Tribute Form

_**Here is the Tribute form for those who wish to submit one. You can include their sibling, but it is not necessary, I could make my own for you. Submitting your sibling will give you more sponsor points, described later.**_

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Token:

Family (including sibling they were reaped with.)

Friends (not necessary):

Appearance:

Personality:

Reaction to getting reaped/volunteered:

Hobbies:

Any remarkable talent:

Disadvantage( will earn sponsor points if you have one that's realistic. We don't want an arena full of crippled, blind, and deaf kids.):

How much do they want to protect their sibling?:

Would they be open to any alliances:

If your tribute died (not saying they will), how would you prefer it?( applies to siblings too.) :

Strategy(If any): \

I have a sample made, here she is:

Name: Elyona Wellroot

Age:17

Gender: Female

District: 11

Family: An older brother who acts as head of the family since a terrible tradgedy took their parents. Elyona was reaped along with her sister Raven Wellroot, who is a natural outdoorswoman with really acute bow skills.

Appearance: Taller than normal stature, dark brown hair, ice colored eyes. Her sister is normal height, mouse brown hair going longer than her shoulders, and green eyes.

Personality: Elyona is usually bright, cheery, and optimistic, Raven is quiet, solitary, and a complete opposite.

Reaction: Elyona volunteered in place of her best friend. Raven was just chosen with her but remained calm and not talkative.

Hobbies: Elyona doesn't really have time, but Raven enjoys woods in general, being outdoors, and hunting.

Talents: Elyona is gregarious, good at making friends, but Raven is a natural hunter.

Disadvantage: None for both.

Elyona would die to protect Raven, but Raven would not die for her sister, she would move on.

Elyona is open to alliances. Raven doesn't want to but complies anyway.

These tributes will die, because I made them as examples. And I don't want to give any hints about the arena.

Strategy: Stay alive(no duh) and help out alliances if any.

T**here you go. Have fun with the form. This SYOT is still open. The only slot filled is the District 11 girl tributes. Private Message me with your complete form and a sibling. I'm not asking for a terrible amount of detail, but if you have anything extra, like a stylist or a mentor, you want to add that would mean bonus sponsor points. I will post out the sponsor system soon.**


	3. Tribute list number three

Tribute List 1

**As you can see, we need two more tributes for these Games. Thanks to all the writers who have sent in their Tributes. Everyone can send in two tributes. First come, First serve. Unless your tribute is Bob Smith. Or something like it.**

**District One**

**Boy: ** Eric Smithstone and Isa Smithstone (_MissRandomGal)_

Girl: Samanda Frinder and Dammy Frinder (_marlib)_

District Two

Boy: Ross Droke and Archer Droke (_Akaasha)_

Girl: Chelsea Sapphire and Catie Sapphire _(goldie031)_

District Three

Boy: Luke Micheals and Josh Micheals (_LynnO.o)_

Girl: Tecna and Tron Nightcore _(Silent Wolf Singer)_

District Four:

Boy: Goby Craybees and Salmon Craybees (_LenorDeAmor)_

Girl: Bianca Taylor and Clair Taylor (_Peetniss and Clato)_

District Five

Boy: Open

Girl: Basil Dew and Blake Dew (_ashleyqueen98)_

District Six:

Boy: Andre Rosen and Lutara Rosen (_Lizthefiz04)_

Girl: Izzi Locklear and Gracie Locklear (_Mockingjay272)_

District Seven:

Boy: Rick Hanover and Leda Hanover (_caramellachoco)_

Girl: Blair Wenroot and Connor Wenroot (_Bookworm and Lover)_

District Eight

Boy: Zuper Ridn and Loli Ridn (_MissRandomGal)_

Girl: Libya and Gideon Morian (_WizardWay)_

_District Nine:_

Boy: Open

Girl: Dehlia Zaler and Oliver Zahler (_MadolynMcGinty)_

_District Ten:_

Boy: Ren Malik and Coral Malik _(Kiss a Hufflepuff)_

Girl: Aberee Washington and Chloe Washington _(iAMRUE_

_District Eleven_

Boy: Benjamin Lycrum and Brinjya Lycrum _(MandiMorphine)_

Girl: Elyona and Raven Wellroot (_Megalor9)_

_District Twelve_

Boy: Kiyoshi and Tempest Tamshi (_Lunar Blaze)_

Girl: Kari Strow and Lizzie Strow (_Sakura Minami)_


	4. Tribute list final

**The SYOT IS FULL. Authors, sorry if I moved your tribute around and you wanted them to stay where they are. You'll live. Below is all the tributes and a short line about each.**

**District One**

**Boy: ** Eric Smithstone, a gruff eighteen year old with great strength and a great death stare, and Isa Smithstone, Eric's thirteen year old stepsister, and is shy but a genius with traps and plans. (_MissRandomGal)_

Girl: Samanda Frinder, a Career whose parents died in a horrible accident, and Dammy Frinder, who is Samanda's long lost sister who only turned up months ago. (_marlib)_

District Two

Boy: Ross Droke, a seventeen year old guy who has made weapons for the Capitol, and knows how to use them, and Archer Droke, 18, also worked in weapons, but doesn't know how to hunt or traverse areas. (_Akaasha)_

Girl: Chelsea Sapphire, the first of three triplets that are very different in personality but Chelsea has great training in archery and snaring, and Catie Sapphire, the second triplet with an infamous name for pulling countless pranks and is the tomboy of the triplets. _(goldie031)_

District Three

Boy: Luke Micheals, a seventeen year old guy that has done major work for the Capitol rooms that the tributes use, and Josh Micheals, a 15 year old who is stronger than his nerd of a brother. (_LynnO.o)_

Girl: Tecna Nightcore, a descendant from the legendary genius Beetee, has gained his intelligence, and Tron Nightcore, famous for his knowledge of traps and hotwiring electronical devices. _(Silent Wolf Singer)_

District Four:

Boy: Goby Craybees, a 15 year old with golden hair that volunteers for the

Games, and Salmon Craybees, the twin of Goby, with long golden brown hair with se green eyes. (_LenorDeAmor)_

Girl: Bianca Taylor, a 17 year old young woman that has trained rigorously with the bow and spear, and Clair Taylor, Bianca's 15 year old younger sister that is very bossy but is a good person, really. (_Peetniss and Clato)_

District Five

Boy: Themus Romal, a 13 year old guy who practices daily with a sword, and Artemis Romal, Themus's older brother. _(CaElaNjAcKsOn)_

Girl: Basil Dew, a sixteen year old with beautiful dark brown hair and blue eyes, hunts oftenly, and Blake Dew, same blue eyes as his sister and hunts along with her with his trusty bow. (_ashleyqueen98)_

District Six:

Boy: Andre Rosen, 18, doesn't have high hopes for the Games, and Lutara Rosen, a free spirited 16 year old with dark brown hair at the shoulders. (_Lizthefiz04)_

Girl: Izzi Locklear, an 18 year old young woman with chocolate colored hair and a short temper, and Gracie Locklear, a mere 8 years old, still pretty clueless about how these Games work. (_Mockingjay272)_

District Seven:

Boy: Rick Hanover, a humorous 18 year old that doesn't really have a sense of humor, and Leda Hanover, a solitary 16 year old who has good aim with knives she has thrown. (_caramellachoco)_

Girl: Blair Wenroot, a cocky 17 year old gal from Seven, skills with an axe, and Connor Wenroot, a blond haired green eyed guy with a knack for axes and knives. (_Bookworm and Lover)_

District Eight

Boy: Zuper Ridn, a seventeen year old male who is from a place his ancestors call "Hawaii", and Loli Ridn, a sweet little ten year old who carries around a bunny named Fluffers. (_MissRandomGal)_

Girl: Libya Morian, a social 15 year old with brunette hair and blue eyes, and Gideon Morian an 18 year old spiky haired guy with textile skills. (_WizardWay)_

_District Nine:_

Boy: Ephraim Wolf , a really tall 17 year old with broad shoulders and well muscled,and Willow Wolf, his 15 year old sister who is calm, wise, but often has traumatic breakdowns of past events. (_Silent Wolf Singer)_

Girl: Dehlia Zaler, an outgoing individual that has tan skin and black hair, and Oliver Zahler, Dehlia's little 10 year old brother who is shocked to find he's in the Games at a mere age. (_MadolynMcGinty)_

_District Ten:_

Boy: Ren Malik, 18, and Coral Malik _(Kiss a Hufflepuff)_

Girl: Aberee Washington, a black haired 17 year old that suffers from Asberger's syndrome, and Chloe Washington, black haired with deep green eyes. _(iAMRUE_

_District Eleven_

Boy: Benjamin Lycrum, a well built handsome 18 year old that has worked long for many years, and Brinjya Lycrum, Ben's twin brother that has black-brown hair that goes down to shoulders. _(MandiMorphine)_

Girl: Elyona, made by yours truly, the social glamour girl, and Raven Wellroot, the tough survivalist girl that could hold her own with a bow.(_Megalor9)_

_District Twelve_

Boy: Kiyoshi Tamashii, a thirteen year old with spiky hair and is completely obedient, and Tempest Tamashii, Kiyoshi's almost identical brother who would risk anything for his brother. (_Lunar Blaze)_

Girl: Kari Strow, 15 year old girl that knows what to do in life or death situations, and Lizzie Strow, a quiet, shy girl that enjoys the field of medicine. (_Sakura Minami)_

_**Reapings will be coming soon, along with the sponsor system and alliance form.**_


	5. Sponsor Form and Alliance Form

The sponsor form.

**This is how sponsoring will play out in these Games. **

**How to earn points:**

**Submitting a tribute and their sibling is worth 10 points.**

**Adding a stylist or a mentor to your tribute form earns you 5 points. **

**Submitting a cool death scene gives you 5 points**

**Every constructive, helpful review gets you 5 points**

**Anything else that I missed that you guys do will give you points between 5-10**

_How to spend those points_

_Food:_

_Bread or a pot of broth is 2 points_

_Any other food item is 3 points_

_Bottle of water, empty: 1 point_

_If you want that a full bottle of water, make it 3 points_

_A feast, like in the Hunger Games, will set you back 8 points_

_Medicine:_

_Burn medicine like in the series: 5 points_

_Medicine pack, heals most cuts and scrapes: 7 points_

_Full blown medicine: can heal almost anything except death: 15 points_

_Sleep syrup: 3 points_

_Weapons:_

_All weapons are between 7-15 points_

_Sword: 8_

_Spear: 8_

_Bow:10_

_Blowgun: 7_

_Axe:10_

_Trident: 12 if you're not from Four, 8 if you are from Four._

_Crossbow: 12_

_Halbred: 15_

_Extras:_

_Buy a POV for 5 points_

_Light Body Armor: 10 points_

_Heavy Armor (Think Cato): 20 points_

_Certificate of safety for one day: 25 points_

_Anything else?_

Alliance Form:

Your tributes name:

Who you want on your alliance:

Why:

If you are a Career, I will group you with the Careers unless you say otherwise.

**Reapings are coming out soon. They will be in three parts. I will also detail out the Training but leave out the Chariot Rides because they're boring. **


	6. Reapings, part one of three

The Reapings Part One of Three

**The reapings will be in three parts, each part encompassing four districts. This is Part One, with the Career districts and Three.**

_**Isa Smithstone POV\**_

"Eric! It's morning! Get up!" I call to my lazy brother. I was always the early bird of our family, and became quiet independent that way. I always wake my brother up first. He's the one I trust more than anyone else, even more than my parents. Never really liked either of my parents.

Ah, today's reaping day. All of us children in District One have to go to the center square where four of us will be chosen to participate in the Hunger Games. Even worse, this year the tributes will have to be siblings. I don't want to be chosen. That would mean fighting, and talking in the interviews. I hate talking, especially public speaking. Just terrifying.

We all get dressed in some nice clothes to head out to the square. District One is always first in the reaping, the other Districts are scattered throughput the day, so you can always see them on TV. My mother Uee can't come, she's really sick. So we, Eric, Wyne my father, and me set off for the square in front of the Justice building. We're about half an hour early, so I just wait in the square as it fills up with people constantly. Eric goes off to talk to his best friend Shakjun, they've been best friends since before school.

Finally most of District One is gathered, and the escort is on the stage with the reaping ball ready. We, the children are called to stand in these two pins, one for girls and one for boys. Eric leaves for the other one as I stand in the girl pin. I'm in the front since I'm only thirteen, but Eric stands in the back since he's at the maximum reaping age,18. The escort starts off the ceremony with a speech about how the rebels rebelled against the Capitol twice and were defeated twice. This years a Quarter Quell, where the tributes need to be siblings.

"And now for the reading of the names!" the escort cries out over the din of the crowd.

The escort puts her hand in the reaping ball and draws out a name.

"Samanda Frinder," she reads, "with her sibling Dammy Frinder."

Some girl behind me walks up onto the stage. She can't be older than me, only fourteen. Her sister is 16, and is a whole lot taller than her but with the same long blond hair and blue eyes as Samanda.

"And for the boy tribute, Eric Smithstone! With his sister Isa Smithstone!" the escort finishes.

Usually the boy tributes all yell, I volunteer!, but this time, no one says a peep. Eric gives them a stare, his death stare, and says, "If anyone volunteers, I'll kill them." He walks onto stage confidently. With his example, I spur myself to move. This is it. No going back.

_**Samanda Frinder POV**_

They just called my name. Out of the reaping ball. Not good. I feel my eyes tearing up. No. Hold back the tears. I'm a freakin' Career. I need to be tough, like my sister. She walks up with me, just to boost my confidence. Thank goodness. I need it. Dammy is my sister that I found just months ago.

I'm an orphan. Both of my parents died when I was young. I was sent to District One's orphanage. I've been there ever since. But that won't help me in the Games. I didn't get the training like some other tributes in my District did. I'm not like them. Dammy turned up months ago in District One. She had been fending for herself for 10 years and she decided to come to the orphanage. She found me there, and stayed at the orphanage.

I stand on the stage, waiting for the other tribute to be called. I hear my best friend call out from the side, "No!" but I ignore it. There are sobs from the other orphanage girls.

"And for the boy tribute, Eric Smithstone! With his sister Isa Smithstone!" the escort says. Oh, Eric. He's got a reputation at school for being tough. But he hangs out with the weirdest folks, like Shakjun, who has a serious depression problem. He seems confident as he shouts, "If anyone volunteers, I'll kill them." He's going to be one tough opponent.

_**District Two**_

_**Chelsea Sapphire POV**_

Bam! Our house door closes behind us. It always made a loud noise when we closed it. Always annoyed me and scared me when I was little.

Cristie, Catie, and me head out to the square for the reaping. We must look strange, all of us looking exactly the same. But the C's, as our nicknames are, have completely different personalities. Catie's the mean one, I'm the nice one and Cristie is sort of in between. Catie is infamous and I'm famous. But we get along okay.

Over to my right, a tall mountain looms over the square. The Nut. Fully repaired after it was bombed by rebels. Ah, it's just history class mumbo jumbo.

"Hey Chelsea," someone calls. Oh, it's Sarah. Cool, she can come with us. We've been best friends ever since I helped her out during the monsoon. She's one of the poorer kids in Two, but we're still friends. Even all of school couldn't compare to her.

We have just made it to the square. The mayor of District Two has been ranting on about the rebellion and how the Games are supposed to teach the rebels a lesson. Again, history class mumbo jumbo.

"And now, for the reaping!" Some tattooed guy says. He's the escort that takes the tributes to the Games. "Our first name will be drawn."

He sticks his hand into the reaping ball and shakes around. Takes out a slip of paper containing some unlucky tribute's name, and their sibling. Takes a dramatic moment to read.

"Chelsea Sapphire," he announces, "with her sibling Catie Sapphire!"

What? He just called my name. I'm a tribute. I'll probably die. But there's Catie.

"C'mon," Catie says to me as she grabs my hand. "Let's play these Games."

_**Ross Droke POV**_

I head to the back of the roped in area for guys, along with Archer. We're about to become uneligible for these Games since I'm 17 and he's 18. At least it's not our sister, who would be young for a Career.

"One hundred and twenty five years ago the rebels defied their leader and lost in the following –" the mayor drones on. And on. And on. I see a group of girls join the pin moments before the escort comes on. They're late.

"And now, for the reaping!" the tattooed man says. He's the escort for all of the District Two kids. How could he be excited about the reaping.

Escort man sticks his hand in the reaping ball to draw the girl tributes name from it. He pulls one out to read out to the children and crowd.

"Chelsea Sapphire, he announces, "with her sibling Catie Sapphire!"

It's the popular girls in school. They may be only 13, but almost everyone their age wants to be them. Except for Catie. She's infamous for pranks and mishaps. I wonder why they were chosen, seeing as they're not the buff, uncaring tributes that Two is supposed to send. Stereotypes.

"And for our male tribute," escort guy says, "We have Ross Dr-"

The last bit of his words were drowned out by the shout of all the boys, "I VOLUNTEER!"

I yell as loud as I can, "NO! I was called! I'm going!" No one else opposes me. I trudge up onto the stage. I'm terrified, because I might be going with my poor younger sister Violet. "Who's my sibling?" I ask as confidently as I can.

"With his sibling Archer Droke!" Thank goodness. Violet will stay home this year. I'm relieved.

_**Tecna Nightcore POV**_

"Tron, we're leaving," I say. Then I make a bunch of seemingly random hand signals to him. No one else knows what we're saying, but Tron does. He stops what he was doing at his work bench and hurries up to the front door. I would hurry. I told him Beetee would kill him if he wasn't on time for reaping.

Beetee is our father. No, he's not _th_e Beetee of the rebellion, the brains behind the rebellion. He's Beetee the Third, and we're descended from him. Probably gained his intelligence, because me and Tron are top of the class.

We start walking towards the square. "Hey, Tron, come over here," someone from school says. I don't know who, but Tron has a lot of friends and is one of those social people. I don't find socializing very interesting.

"C'mon Tecna, Tron will go to the square anyhow. We don't want to be late." Our father says.

"Ok, Beetee," I don't usually call father any name like Pop or Dad, just Beetee.

The square's filling up, the reapings will start at maybe 10:00. District Three is third in line for reapings. The reapings are staggered so that anyone can watch them live on TV and still attend their own. Beetee goes off to talk with some of his friends, and I just wait here. I see Tron head over to the roped off area for guys and I head to the girls. The mayor starts an introductory speech about the rebellion and the second rebellion that our great grandfather was in.

I swear, some Peacekeepers are watching our family because of what we did way back in the rebellion. That's stupid, I'm too smart to rebel against the Capitol. They would kill us.

The reapings will start. Some escort walks onto the stage with two other guys. The mentors. "For the girl tribute," the escort says as they reach into the reaping ball. "We have Tecna Nightcore, with her sibling-"

What? I feel myself falling, blacking out, but someone catches me. They pick me up and carry me up to the stage. I'm back in the world now, watching as the escort pulls out the next name.

_**Josh Micheals POV**_

"Luke Micheals, with his sibling Josh Micheals," the escort says. No way. H means me. He means me and Luke! I look back and Luke is wrenched in pain. He knows the Quell as much as I do. We have to work together.

I wait, hoping someone would care for us so much that they would volunteer. No one pipes up. Luke didn't have many friends, since he was a nerd and looked like a movie star that didn't comb his hair. I head up onto stage, it's inevitable to resist. Luke knows it too, you shouldn't resist the Capitol, and they would kill you.

I'm up on the stage, along with Luke right behind me. I see the Nightcore's, they're famous for being descended from a genius. Who cares? It was a genius who defied the Capitol and was then killed.

"That concludes the reapings today," the escort says.

We are hurried off stage and are sent inside the Justice building so we can say goodbye to our families. I meet the mentors. One of them is Galvin Morse. I remember him. He won a long time back, before I was born. He defied the Capitol but lived. His family perished, though.

People start flooding in to see us. Only my father stops by to see us go. My mother is deathly ill. I hope she gets better.

Father gives us both a bronze coin with the District Three insignia on it. He tells Luke, "Remember, the best plan always wins in the arena."

_**Goby Craybess POV**_

__ "Who was that?" I ask my sister as she comes back from the door. She had a visitor. I don't see why. It's late at night, no one would come here before the reaping.

"Come to my room, Goby, I'll tell you," she says, she's holding back tears.

"What's wrong," I ask when we're in our room.

"That was a Capitol official at our door. He said I had to volunteer or else they would kill Tarpon." She explains nervously.

"They wouldn't," I say, "Don't volunteer. Prove them wrong. It'll be okay."

The next day we're at the reaping square. It's eleven o'clock. I'm standing in the boy area while Salmon departed to the girl area. She's still really sad from last night. I look around for Tarpon, her boyfriend. He's standing there with a straight face. He must not know about the Capitol official. I don't want him to die.

"For our girl tribute, Bianca Taylor and Claire Taylor!" the escort for Four says. I must have been pretty distracted to miss all of the introductory stuff. A pair of girls walk onto the stage. Salmon doesn't volunteer. Good. She doesn't need to follow the Capitol. I spot a official from the Capitol in the crowd, and he smirks as he makes eye contact with me.

"For our guy tribute, we have Tarpo-"

"I volunteer!" I hear those words come out of my mouth before any other boy says it. I walk onto the stage nervously.

"What's your name, sir?" the escort asks.

"I'm Goby Craybess, and my sister Salmon and I volunteer for the Hunger Games."

The capitol guys smiles.

_**Bianca Taylor POV**_

They just called my name for reaping. I wait for anyone to volunteer in my place. Some one must love me enough. But no one says anything. Good.

I wanted to go anyways. To prove myself. But not with Claire. That's the problem with the Quell. I've trained with the bow and spear and all that. But I am confident as I walk onto stage. I'm ready. Claire may not be.

"Tarpo-" the escort begins.

" I VOLUNTEER!" some guy over there says before everyone else there repeats his chant. "I Volunteer!" the kid makes it to the stage before anyone else.

"What's your name,sir," the escort asks.

"Goby Craybess, and I volunteer with my sister Salmon Craybess for the Hunger Games," the kid says. Oh, now I recognize him. He's Salmon's sister, but why'd he volunteer. The kid that was reaped was Tarpo-, um, Tarpon. Tarpon Bouy. Isn't that Salmon's boyfriend? Why volunteer for that? The kid looks so short, well to me, that is. I'm probably a foot taller than a lot of kids here, and slimmer than most of them. Claire is about average height though.

Salmon, Goby's sister, walks onto stage from the other side. She looks like she's been crying and is holding back tears. Probably something I don't know. But they will both be helpful in this years Career pack.


	7. Reapings, part two of three

The Reapings, Part Two of Three

**Hello again! These reapings will cover Districts 5 through 8. Hope you enjoy these. Thanks for all of the reviews! Please, authors, turn in your alliance forms/requests since I don't have any yet, except for goldie031. Otherwise I would make your tributes go solo. against your will. **

District Five

**Basil Dew POV**

"Race ya back to the house," I call to my brother as I dash back from the woods.

"You're on!" He sprints up to me.

I sling my game bag over my shoulder and sprint back through the woods and into the streets of District Five. Luckily, most of them are empty. I'm not surprised. It's reaping day.

We dash back into our house. That's the second point that I wanted to race for. We're about to be late to the reapings. Me and Blake had killed a bunch of rabbits in our early morning hunt. Pretty good haul. Should sustain us a couple of days. I head up to my room to change into my reaping dress. Father's not back yet from his late shift job. He works two jobs nowadays, since our hunting only covers food expenses. But Blake's eighteen now so he should be able to work next year.

I hear the door open downstairs from my room. Must be Father. But instead I hear Blake's friend Brad. "C'mon, we're leaving," Brad says.

"Coming, but let me get sis real quick." I hear a knock on the door. "Coming," I yell.

"Okay, but don't be late to the reapings. They punish you for that," Blake says as he steps down the stairs.

I hear the door close, and know I've got to hurry. I get all the way dressed and dash out the front door. I'm in sprint mode now, and barely get to the central plaza in time for the reapings. I move quickly into the roped off area for girls, and head near the front. I'm sixteen, so the older kids are in front. They go up all the way to eighteen.

"So for our female tribute, we have…" the announcer takes time to read the card they pulled out of the obsidian reaping ball. "Basil Dew with her brother Blake Dew!"

Are you kidding me? I just got here! I look wildly around the square for my brother. He's walking onto the stage with a blank, expressionless face. If he can stay calm, I can stay calm. I walk onto the stage, trying to mimic his confidence.

**Themus Romal POV**

"Bye," I say to my girlfriend as I head slowly towards the roped area for guys.

"Don't get reaped, will you," I hear Andromeda say.

"Easily manageable. You too," I reply.

I move back to the back of the male tribute area. _What if I do get reaped? _Naw, that'll never happen. I only have two slips of paper in there with my name in it. Artemis took the tesserae for me, and he would protect me anyways. Where is he, anyway? Probably off with his friends, or so far in the front of the group that I don't see him. He's up with the sixteen year olds, since either of us has been late to a reaping.

"125 years ago the Districts rebelled against the Capitol. The Districts were defeated, and the Capitol started the Hunger Games for the rebels to remember the mistake they made. 50 years ago the rebels decided to…" the mayor starts his speech on the history of the Hunger Games. This goes on for a while and my feet are getting tired when the announcer up their says, :So for our female tribute we will have….." Dramatic pause.

"Basil Dew and Blake Dew!" I see some really tall eighteen year old walk up onto the stage. Must be Blake. He looks tough. Someone else comes out of the girl area, probably the name on the card. AT least it's not Andromeda. Relief.

"And for our male tribute we have Themus Romal and his brother Artemis Romal!"

What? I feel myself in utter shock. I can't comprehend the mutters of the crowd. I feel myself falling to the ground when someone picks me up. I think it's Artemis, but I can't tell. Then everything goes dark.

District Six

**Izzi Locklear POV**

I stand there at the square waiting. I've been here ever since they started putting up the stage, or mic testing, or everything else. Finally people start to trickle in slowly, then a huge wave hits. People flood into the square for the reaping. I was early, but they needed my father for the ceremony since he was an important person in the Capitol. He makes luxury cars and apparently they're very famous across the Capitol. I dunno, seeing as I've never been outside of District Six in my life.

The roped areas are set up. I head over there.

"C'mon Gracie, we have to go now," I call to my little eight year old sister. She was playing around with some rocks and chasing a grasshopper around the square. She's just a bundle of sunshine right there.

Since she's only eight, she has to stand at the way back of the roped off area for girls. I, however, need to be at the very front. I'm ten years older than her. I hope she's okay. IT's a scary time.

"125 years ago…" the mayor begins. Every year starts with a speech. About how the rebels were crazy enough to rebel against their leader. I think they should've succeeded. I hate watching the Hunger Games play out.

"Now for the reaping," the escort says as she pulls a name out of the ball. Finally. It's been about fifteen minutes since that speech begun. They had a few other speakers, and one of them was my father.

The escort reads the name of the doomed female tribute, "Izzi Locklear," she says, taking a pause afterwords.

I sigh. I sort of half expected it. I mean, my father is richer than most but we still have to take tesserae. And when you're eighteen, it's more likely you will be heading to the Hunger Games. Wait, won't Gracie have to go to….

A scream comes out of me. I never expected Gracie to go! She's only eight! She probably doesn't even know what's happened! I scream some more, until some Peacekeepers come over and take me away. I don't want to go.

**Andre Rosen POV**

Stop screaming! Honestly! I cover my ears. Some people can't hide their emotions sometimes. Another reaping day. This year people have to go into the arena with a sibling. I don't care, I've never been picked before.

A couple Peacekeepers go over to the female tribute and take her away. No standing on the stage this time. A little girl from the back of the girls screams as well as they take her away. I dunno, she looked maybe eight years old. That's sad. I think she has no hope in the Games. I always hate watching younger kids in the Games. They never stand a chance.

"Now to get on with the event, we need to draw our male tribute!" the escort person on the stage says. Obviously these people are off schedule with the reapings. The escort reaches their hand into the reaping ball. "Our male tribute is…..Andre Rosen with Lutara Rosen!"

My eyes dart wildly around for my sister. I finally find her, but she's not moving. Oh my gosh, she must be paralyzed! I run over there from my spot to talk to her. "It's okay," I say in my most soothing voice possible, "We'll be okay." Obviously not.

District Seven

**Blair Wenroot POV **

I yawn. Why do I have to get up so early? Well, early for me is like noon. I'm a late sleeper. I'm walking slowly past the endless glades of District Seven, heading towards the plaza square. I have to go to the stupid reaping. Wish I was sick or something. Then I wouldn't have to wake up so early. The ceremony is starting when I reach the square. The mayor is ranting about the history of Panem like the last six years. I move over towards the roped off girl area. I stand at near the front since I'm older than most kids. There's even a little toddler in the back of the area, probably a mere four years old.

"Let the reaping begin!" some cheery person on stage says. They have that weird Capitol accent that makes them sound like they're asking a question at the end of every sentence. Just weird, I think. They have the ceremonial glass ball that's been in use for hundreds of years, and reach inside it to pull out a name. I cross my fingers that it's not the little four year old. I wouldn't want her on live TV getting killed. Not something you can live with easily.

"Blair Wenroot," the cheery person says. It takes a moment for me to process in my half awake state. _Wait a second, my name is Blair Wenroot! I just got chosen for the Hunger Games!_ I stand, frozen in place, as the Capitol lady up there says, "Also with her brother Connor Wenroot!" At least it's not my little twelve year old sister, probably cowering in the back behind me. I hope she stays alright while I head off to go die.

Suddenly I sense her grasping me, yelling, "Don't go, Blair!" over and over. No. I'm chosen. I follow my brothers example and head up to the stage, and to my doom.

**Leda Hanover POV**

I see the little girl rush past me to her sister. "Don't go, Blair! She screams. I feel sorry for the older girl in front of me, but I feel safe also. I don't have to go to the Hunger Games this year. I'm not the female tribute. I sigh as the older girl Blair walks onto the stage to await the male tribute.

"Ok, for our male tribute, we have…." The cheery Capitol lady says. She takes a pause before reading the name off. "Rick Hanover and Leda Hanover!" OH, gosh. That's my name. I thought I was clear. I look around for my brother. He was talking with his friends over there. He's stopped, and is waiting for something.

Peacekeepers start walking up to him. They half nudge half push Rick onto the stage, while he looks back to his friends. Must be looking for help. Someone who would volunteer. But I guess they value their own life, because no one volunteers at all. I see the Peacekeepers advance toward me and I decide to accept my doomed fate. I dash onto the stage. And try to act normal, but I'm on the verge of tears. Let's play these Games.

District Eight

**Libya Moran POV**

I travel with my besties toward the square. They're all talking about whose clothes were ugly, and whose were beautiful, that kind of talk. Girl stuff. I join in a lot, especially complimenting my friends' dresses, because they really are beautiful. My brother Gideon was following us at some point, but I don't know where he has gone off to. Ah, who cares. Might as well get this reaping done. He'll be at the square. Not like he has many friends to talk to.

My friends and I head toward the middle of the gathering girl group. Luckily, we're not late at all. The ceremony hasn't even started. Good. That means more time to talk with my friends, who are right next to me. Then again, I try to remember a time when I have paid attention to a reaping. Nope, I can't. I must have never really paid any attention to them, because I've never been picked or anyone else I know have been picked. It's really just a time to stand around.

"One hundred and twenty five years ago," the mayor begins. Ohmygosh, it's starting already! I feign attention to the boring Panem history speech. Who cares? It's supposed to remind us of our ancestors terrible deeds, and how the Hunger Games were started.

"We now draw our female tribute!" someone says onstage. I can't see them, not through all of the bodies of the girls older than fifteen. It's probably that hippie that takes the tributes to the Hunger Games every year. "Our female tribute is…." The capitol hippie says. I mutter to myself, _"Drum roll please…" _My friends laugh. "Libya Moran and Gideon Moran!"

I'm still listening to laughter when it turns into a scream sharply. Ohmygosh, did they just call my name? I look for Gideon, but he's up on the stage already, with a grim face. Just like him.

**Zuper Ridn POV**

"Alright, you can bring Fluffers," I say soothingly to my little tiny sister, Loli. "You won't be reaped."

I smile at my other sister Gollinda. She knows that we would be reaped together if we were picked. This year siblings have to go to the arena together. My whole family meets us and we head out the door of our abode and towards the reaping square. I look for my best friend. He said he would meet me to go to the reaping. Ah, there he is.

"Dusky," I call to him. I point my conversation to my parents, "I'll meet you at the square. I'm going with Dusky."

Ah, me and Dusky are best friends since like forever. He doesn't have to go get reaped, because he's an only child. He has immunity from it this year. We have some nice conversations all of the way to the square. But he has to part and go into the crowd. I have to stand in the reaping lot. With all of the other kids that have siblings.

I look for another friend of mine, but he doesn't show up. He must be sick or something. The mayor begins his speech.

"We now draw our female tribute!" the escort, whose name I think is Marie. She has electric blue hair going past her shoulders. What are those fashions in the Capitol? "Libya Moran and Gideon Moran!" Gideon, I presume, moves up onto the stage in front of me. Libya, who is currently screaming her lungs out along with a bunch of other girls. But eventually she follows her brother's example.

"And our male tribute is Zuper Ridn and Gollinda Ridn!" Oh, no. It's happened. Where's Gollinda? I see her moving through the crowd of girls, heading up onto the stage. I head up there too. Gollinda's face is shocked and expressionless. She must be barely holding on. Suddenly a smaller figure runs up onto the stage. It's Loli. She's probably scared to death now. But what she does next I have no clue why, she speaks up in a really tiny voice, "I volunteer for Gollinda."


	8. Authors note

Authors note:

Alright, as soon as I finish the rest of the reapings, here's how the Games will play out.

I know that you want to start the Games as much as I do, so I'm fastfowarding over the Chariot Ride and the interviews. There will be a couple of training chapters, depending on how many people want to be in an alliance. The Games will be about five POV's long per day, maybe less.

Arena: I already have an arena picked, and since I love the responses I've been getting, I'll tell you a little bit about it.

The arena has absolutely no trees at all. It is a giant, near endless cave, with many branching paths, passageways, and caverns. There are a lot of sources of underground water. The only food source there is mushrooms, which line cave walls, and meat from the mutts. That's the arena, but there are a few more surprises to be detailed later.

Thanks for all the feedback,

Megalor9


	9. Reapings, part three of three

**Reapings Part Three of Three!**

Yes! We're almost halfway to the Games! Remember, the training will be about two chapters long, one with the alliance making, and one with the scores. Last call for any alliances, because once I write training it'll be too late. I will post out the alliances and sponsor points sometime soon. So, without further ado, here is the third and final installment of the reapings_….._

District Nine

_Dehlia Zahler POV_

Val and I depart from our sweet little houses. We don't live that far from each other, so we've been able to stay close. I still have my little brother Oliver trotting along beside us, singing some song or commercial jingle. We had spent the mornings watching the rest of the reapings hat happened earlier. Wow, that Eric Smithstone guy really scared me. I hope Oliver is faring better.

It's a really nice day outside. I was able to get some hunting done this morning, before the reaping, of course. Yeah, today's that reaping day that we have to attend to. Everyone in District Nine has to. It's a busy street we're walking down, not actually a street, since it's not paved or anything. What a poor district this is.

Preparations for the reapings have already begun before we get to the square. They have the stage up and are doing some yelling into a mike. Maybe they're testing it. I dunno, I was never good with electronics. Really the only thing to do is to stand where they want us to, in the roped off areas. I wave away to Oliver. He has to depart from me. "Be safe," I tell him.

"The reaping will start momentarily," someone onstage says. A few moments, that all I have. I try to start a conversation with some girls around me but it's kind of hard to do that on a reaping day. Everyone's too gloomy. I survey the area. There's this one guy over across the square that's like a foot taller than me. He's really ugly though, not like that other guy next to him.

Several people start speaking up on the stage, about the history of Panem and the hardships and the rebellion, it takes several minutes, no wait, a lot of minutes. Finally the escort for tributes of District Nine says, "Without further ado, let's draw our female tribute and her sibling!"

Those Capitol people sound so happy about this. Really stinks. But the escort draws a slip of paper out of the glass ball and reads it. "Dehlia Zahler and Oliver Zahler!"

I feel dizzy after she called my name. Wait, she called Oliver too! Little Oliver! I am paralyzed with fear, and refuse to go on that stage. They literally have to force me up onto the stage.

_Ephraim Wolf POV_

Why is that one girl staring at me? I know, I stick out in the crowd because of my height, but is it really necessary to stare. Finally she looks away from me. Good, I hate being noticed.

"Without further ado, let's draw our female tribute!" says the Capitol escort for tributes. I just cross my fingers and hope it isn't Willow. My sister. Even though she's not my brother, she's family. And I would be reaped with her.

"Dehlia Zahler and Oliver Zahler!" the name is read. I look for the poor Dehlia person. Oh, she's the one who was staring at me. She looks frozen in shock. Several people start to help her, but she won't move. At least it's not Willow. Now the escort just has to not say my name or my little brothers name. I also scan the guy crowd behind me for the Oliver kid. He's way in the back, also in shock, but is helped up onto the stage. Poor kid. He's only ten, by the looks of it, because he comes up to my waist in height.

"For our male tribute we have here….." the escort says, pausing to first read the name and pronounce it. "Ef-ram Wolf and Willow Wolf!" Gosh, she pronounced it wrong. I wheel around to see if my little brother is okay, and then spot Willow. Everyone is staring at her, since they think she's kind of crazy in the head. Which is true, but for some reason she gives me a reassuring smile. I nod my head in agreement.

District Ten

**(Okay, because I wanted to mix up these reapings, I decided to do the District Ten and reapings from the view of a Capitol citizen. It would be interesting. I hope no one minds.**

**So, without anymore Ooc notes, here is the District Ten reapings.)**

**Some random Capitol citizen POV (** the name doesn't really matter that much. They are all horrible :)

"Hey, hurry up with that popcorn, they're about to show the District Ten reapings!" I yell to my roommate.

"Ok," he calls from our kitchen. "I'll have it out soon."

We've been in our dorm for the last couple of hours, watching the reapings. All the businesses are closed, and (thank goodness) school is closed too. All Capitol eyes are on the television screen. It's like this old tradition we learned about in history called the Super Bowl. No one ever worked on the Super Bowl day.

These have been really interesting reapings. That District One kid looks deadly. I think I might bet on him this year. The Capitol anthem plays. I sing along and take my baseball cap off. Sacred time, you know. Then they start the live broadcasts of the reapings.

"C'mon, you're about to miss them," I say.

"But I gotta watch the popcorn or it will explode!" my friend says.

"Fine," I say. The reaping ball is brought up onto the small wooden stage of District Ten. The escort, I don't know the name, reaches in to pull out the female tribute name.

"You're missing it," I call to my roommate.

"_Aberee Washington and Chloe Washington!"_ The TV blares. I look as the cameras zoom on Aberee and Chloe. They're both small looking girls, but they're in the front with the seventeen year olds. They both look really weak but have a confident attitude. Neither of them shed a tear. But I honestly don't think they'll last long.

"And our male tribute is, um, Ren Malik! With his sister Coral Malik!" the escort on TV says. I look for Ren. He appears to be an eighteen year old guy with a sister that has really long red hair. I don't think District Ten has a very good chance this year.

"You missed it," I say to my roommate as he sits on the couch. "Hopefully they'll replay them so that you can watch them again." I get up and leave the room.

District Eleven

**Ok, back to normal POV's but ya gotta admit that was pretty good.**

**Raven Wellroot POV**

"Be quiet," I whisper to my sister as we're standing in the reaping area. "They're talking." Of course, Elyona just brushes me off. Usual. She doesn't really care for me that much. She'd rather just talk with her huge group of friends. She'll regret it when she gets picked for the Hunger Games. I shake off the thought. No, we won't go to the Hunger Games. Never will.

"We will now draw our female tribute," the person onstage says. I don't know how many peoples names are in the reaping ball on stage. It takes several people to carry it. There is a huge crowd out here in District Eleven. Of course, District Eleven always had the largest population.

"Elyona Wellroot and Raven Wellroot!" the person calls up the name. I could almost laugh in my sister's face. This is so ironic. She's absolutely terrified. I feel her freeze up. Still, I feel pity for her. I gradually push/help her to the stage, because the escort was having a tough time finding us. She acts surprised that it's not me that's frozen in terror. Again, usual reaction. I expected it.

(This POV is shorter since I made these tributes and they will die. Guaranteed.)

**Brynja Lycrum POV (is that how you spell her name?)**

I stand quietly as they read off the name of the doomed girl. "Elyona Wellroot and Raven Wellroot!" I don't know them, but I don't know a lot of people in District Eleven. It's such a large District. I move to the side as some terrified girl moves up to the stage. She's being pushed along by her younger sister, who isn't terrified at all. Wow, that's bravery. Seeing as District Eleven kids haven't won in the last 25 plus years.

"Okay, for our male tribute we have…. Benjamin and Brynja, is that how you say it, Lycrum!" Oh gosh, they called my name! Not good. I look across the square for Ben. He's over there in the front of the boy area, making some sign to me. Wait, he's signing me. _It's okay_, he motions in our sign language, _it'll be okay. _Hopefully it will. _But the odds are not in our favor_, I think, and ironically, at the same time, the escort finishes the ceremony with, "May the odds be ever in your favor!"

District Twelve

**Karri Strow POV**

I was in the middle of singing my favorite song when Lizzie interrupted me.

"It's time for reaping," she says.

Oh yeah. How could I forget. It's the Dark Day, when kids are chosen to fight to the death. "Alright, I'm coming," I tell my sister loudly, so my parents can hear. Our whole family walks out the door and towards the square. It's not busy, all of the shops are closed, all of the homes closed. Most people had already left. We must have been late or something.

We get to the reaping square and the ceremony has already started. They're just about to pull out the female tributes name.

"Crud," my sister says as we both sprint over there. Full speed. We barely make it in time to hear the name. "Kari Strow and Lizzie Strow." Wait, that's our names. I feel tired and confused, but I look for Lizzie. She's weaping behind me. No, I must be strong for her. For all of District Twelve. I walk up onto the stage, trying to keep my head up as high as possible.

**Tempest Tamashii POV**

The last hour has been a blur. I don't remember it much, because I've been nervous the whole time. It's reaping day. I'm standing in the boy area with my brother Kiyoshi. My stomach still feels sick, but that's just from being nervous. I hope.

The escort on stage calls out a name, "Kari Strow," and I try to place her in my memory. I don't know Kari, but Lizzie is known by a lot of people.

"For our male tribute we have, um," the escort runs off stage. She talks to some guy, probably the mayor of District Twelve. She must not know how to pronounce the names of these tributes. That's not good. No one can pronounce my brothers name. Despite this omen, I stay hopeful and cross my fingers it isn't us.

"Okay, I think this is how you pronounce it," the escort says into the microphone. I can imagine the whole country of Panem laughing at District Twelve. "Kiyoshi Tamashii and Tempest Tamashii!" I feel like I've just been punched. I don't fall over though, my brother does. He crumples on the hard stone of the plaza square.

I lean over to him. "Are you ok," I ask, even though he isn't. He nods yes, but then passes out.

Ok, there's all the reapings! Please review.

IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ!: the sponsor system will not happen. I lost all of my emails that said what you all reviewed. So I'm just going to say "Just PM me if you want to send your tribute anything. I already have the bloodbaths figured out."


	10. Training scores

Training Scores

**Remember, this is how I think, how the Gamemakers think (which is the same thing), and it's not your opinion. Sorry. This story is told from the POV of that Capitol guy described earlier. Don't we all love him?**

"Quick, hurry, they're showing the scores," I say hurriedly to my roommate. The training scores are about to be unveiled. Another more exciting moment of the day. I had better get my bets placed soon, because I'm eligible to bet on the Hunger Games now.

"They're on!" My roommate flops on the couch. We both glue our eyeballs to the TV. Districts fly bye with numbers and all.

District One: Eric Smithstone, has a score of 9. Isa Smithstone has a score of 6. Samanda Frinder has a score of 6. Dammy Frinder has a score of 7.

District Two: Ross Droke, score of 8. Archer Droke has an eight. Chelsea Sapphire has a 5. Catie Sapphire has a 7.

District Three: Tecna Nightcore has a 4. Tron Nightcore has a 5. Luke Micheals has a 5. Josh Micheals has a 5.

District Four: Goby Craybess has an 8. Salmon Craybess has a 7. Bianca Taylor has an 8. Claire Taylor has a 7.

District Five: Basil Dew has a 6. Blake Dew has a 6. Themus Romal has a 4. Artemis Romal has a five.

District Six: Izzi Locklear has a 5. Gracie Locklear has a 2. Andre Rosen has a 4. Lutara Rosen has a 4.

District Seven: Blair Wenroot has a 6. Connor Wenroot has a 6. Rick Hanover has a 3 Leda Hanover has a 3.

District Eight: Libya Moran has a 4. Gideon Moran has a 5. Zuper Ridn has a 5. Loli Ridn has a 1.

District Nine: Dehlia Zahler has a 4. Oliver Zahler has a 1. Ephraim Wolf has an 8. Willow Wolf has a 4.

District Ten: Aberee Wahington has a 2. Chloe Washington has a 3. Ren Malik has a 5. Coral Malik has a 4.

District Eleven: Elyona Wellroot has a 3. Raven Wellroot has an 8. Benjamin Lycrum has a 5. Brynja Lycrum has a 3.

District Twelve: Kari Strow has a 6. Lizzie Strow has a 4. Tempest Tamashii has a 4. Kiyoshii Tamashii has a 3.


	11. Training and alliance forming

The training sessions

Okay, here is the first Chapter of training. Probably it is the only training chapter. This will be told in a third person viewpoint. Okay? It will show just how each alliance was formed. The training scores will be in the next chapter. After that, let the Games Begin!

The careers

Catie walked over to the spear range to throw some spears. Also there was the Taylor's from District Four.

"Hey, bet you I can score better than you at spears," Catie said. She was always one that would start a challenge. She was very competitive.

"You're on," Bianca Taylor said, and over the next hour they threw spears at a target. Overall, Catie did a lot better.

"Well, I was always better with a bow," Bianca said. " Good thing that you are in the pack this year."

" Who else is there," Catie asked.

" All of the careers are in the pack. Even that Eric Smithstone kid. I'm actually scared of him," Bianca said. " C'mon, I'll show you the bow range."

The three of them went past all of the stations, past the newly created swimming pool, and ended at the bow range. There were already a couple of kids there. They were the District eleven sisters, Elyona and Raven Wellroot. Elyona looked like she had never picked up a bow in her life, and could barely pull back the string. However, Raven had picked up a bow and had shot three bullseyes before they got there.

"Holy smokes," Bianca said. " She's better than I am."

"No, she's from 11. Not a Career," Claire said, who was accompanying Bianca.

"Yeah, but she's an awesome shot," Catie said, "Probably better than you are."

"I can hear you guys," Raven said quietly, without taking her eyes off of the target. "Yeah, I'll be in your don't tell my sister."

"Easily done," Catie said, "Do you mind if we join?"

"Nope," Raven replied.

A whole hour later, it was lunchtime. All of the tributes left quickly. At lunch, the Careers had their own table. They were talking and joking, just like ever. They made note of the Career pack, including Raven Welroot.

"I asked that Ephraim Wolf to join, but he declined," Ross Droke said.

"He does look tough, and he's so tall," Cassy said, "He'll be the guy to take out first."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

The little kids:

Izzi Locklear watched as Gracie played around at the camouflage station. It was her favorite so far. Gracie had also made friends with Loli Ridn, against Izzi's judgement. Then she'd be harder to kill. Loli and Gracie were both at the camouflage, and were doing very good at it.

"We'd do better in an alliance," a deep voice came from beside Izzi.

"Yeah, I'd really like someone that Gracie can trust. It would help her," Izzi said.

Zuper Ridn was the other speaker. "Well, lets make an alliance then, and we can both protect our younger kids."

"Yes, let's do it," Izzi said, then she addressed Gracie. "Gracie, looks like we can keep your friends. They're going to help us," she said.

"Cool," Zuper said, "I hope you don't mind the other two in my alliance."

"Other two?" Izzi questioned.

"Yeah, the Dehlia Zahler tribute and her younger brother Oliver. He's the same age as Loli." Zuper replied.

"Fine with me," Izzi answered.

Anti Careers:

Tecna Nightcore walked through the crowd of tributes toward the lunchroom. She sat down at her own table with her brother. Tron said to keep quiet and not form any alliances this morning. He signals me the same message, in our secret language.

"You know i can understand that language you're using," Luke Micheals, also from District Three, sat down at their table. "You said not to form any alliances."

This kid is smart, Tron thought. He analyzed our language in a second.

"You're Beetee's kids, right? You're like, legend, almost. But I don't care," Micheals said. "We should form an alliance," Tron came to a decision. "With your intelligence combined with ours, we should be able to survive the arena."

"Sure,' Luke said, "It would improve our chances by at least 30%. But we need to add my brother Josh. Can't leave him out."

"Fine," Tron answered, "But we'll need someone else, someone who could hold off the Careers. I'm sure we couldn't."

Luke looked depressed. Tron must've hurt his feelings. But he agreed, and suggested the Dews, because they had skills at hunting. They went over to their table and asked Blake and Basil for an alliance. They agreed. But then someone came up behind them.

"I'd like to be in your alliance," a quiet voice said. Tron whipped around to find Isa Smithstone, from District One. What was she doing here, she's a Career!

"Why?" Tron asked sharply.

"Quick, agree before my brother gets back. He'll hate to know that I'm in another alliance. I don't want to be a Career. I'm not exactly ruthless," Isa responded hurriedly.

"Fine, but promise you won't turn on us." Tron was still suspicious of her. she looked like the type that would double cross tributes easily.

"Great," and with that Isa ran back to her table, and sat down just as her brother Eric re entered the room.

Alright, all other alliances are made in the Games. All other additions are also in Games. But below there is the list of alliances

Careers: Eric Smithstone, Isa Smithstone, Samanda Frinder, Dammy Frinder, Ross Droke, Archer Droke, Bianca Taylor, Claire Taylor, Goby Craybess, Salmon Craybess, and Raven Wellroot.

Anti Careers: Tecna Nightcore, Tron Nightcore, Luke Micheals, Josh Micheals (all of District Three), Basil Dew, Blake Dew, Isa Smithstone ( ooooo, double agent),

Duo: Libya Moran, Gideon Moran, Rick Hanover, Leda Hanover

Little kids: Izzi Locklear, Gracie Locklear, Zuper Ridn, Loli Ridn, Dehlia Zahler, Oliver Zahler,

Duo number Two: Andre Rosen, Lutara Rosen, Themus Romal, Artemis Romal

District Twelve's: Kiyoshii Tamashi, Tempest Tamashi, Kari Strow, and Lizzie Strow.

Solo: Everyone else

.


	12. The Worst Bath One Could Take

**Day One of the Games: The arena**

**Yay! Let's get this show on the road! At the end of every chapter I will post a list of who is still left standing. I will also tell how many deaths there are in that chapter, and how each tribute dies. Remember, no offense, it's the Hunger Games. Most of the deaths are purely random, I just drew random names honestly. Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Archer Droke POV<p>

The metal plate lifts me up toward the hole in the ceiling. This is it. The Games are beginning. I wait for the fresh, outdoor air that awaits me in the arena….

It never comes. I quickly adjust my eyes to the light. It's really dim in here, where's the sun?

"Let the 125th Hunger Games begin!" the announcer booms. And the seconds tick away.

55.54.53…

There is no sun. It's a cave. We're in a freakin' cave. The area is lit somehow but I don't know how.

….

The Cornucopia is equidistant from all of the 48 tributes. We're arranged in what looks like a half circle around the Cornucopia.

….

There is a giant pool of water behind the Cornucopia. The Cornucopia is filled at the mouth with goods, food, some weapons. The items are scattered around the Cornucopia, their value decreasing as they reach the tributes. There is a wooden knife a few feet in front of me.

….

I look left and right. There are a ton of branching passageways off of this cavern. Behind us there is a large passage. There aren't any passage ways across the pool behind the Cornucopia.

30.29.28…

To the right of me is the District Eleven guy, Benjamin. To the left is my brother Ross. He nods in my direction.

…

I take a running pose and wait for the gong. I notice the ventilation on the sides of the room. So the tributes don't die of air loss.

.1…..GONG!

I dash off of my plate, as others do the same. I reach the Cornucopia after a couple of others and I quickly grab a short sword. It's the weapon I was best at in Training. I wheel around to find my brother Ross, also armed with a sword. He grins at me, and I notice a rush of movement behind him.

"Behind you!" I yell over the fighting ruckus going on around me. Ross acts lightning fast. He turns around and immediately slashes with his sword. The girl he just cut in the stomach falls to the ground, life leaving her small body. It's the girl from District Eleven, Elyona. Her sister is with the us and the Careers. Ross and I leave her as she is, with red staining the dirt and her clothes.

We dash around the Cornucopia, avoiding blows from opponents. One of those nerd tributes from District Three falls right as we move past him. Blood trickles out of his mouth and where a trident is sticking into his chest. We go past the scary sight.

Finally, I decide to even up with Ross on the kills. I see an opportunity and strike, not even knowing the tribute in the first place. The poor girl from District Ten who had that condition crumples to the ground. I remove the sword from her body and turn away. I'd rather not look in the first place. Instead, I grin at Ross, and together we both go back to the bloodbath.

Dehlia Zahler POV

GONG! I immediately head for the Cornucopia. I know that Zuper and Izzi are coming with us. I spot one of them on my way. It's Zuper.

"Grab some food and get out of here!" I yell to him over the din of the battle.

"Okay," he calls back, and he reaches down and grabs a pack. I find another two and immediately turn back to the plates.

Oliver followed my instructions. He stayed where he was. I hand him the spare pack of food and we both take off. I don't know which passageway to take, so I pick one and motion for the others to follow. They do, and suddenly we're in almost darkness. It's hard to make out anything, but it's a straight passage so we keep running. We pass through several caverns, all of them empty, all of them with passageways branching out of them. How are the Careers ever going to find us, I wonder. Our group takes several more turns and then finally we take a resting stop.

We can't hear the sounds of battle anymore. Good. We're out of range. We have been running at least an hour. I sit down to examine the packs that we got. In mine, there is a flashlight with batteries, an empty water bottle, a rolled up sleeping bag that could keep in heat, a largish piece of cheese wrapped up, a package of crackers, and a beef stick. Good, there is a lot of food. Izzi's pack contains about the same material, but it also includes a pair of sunglasses and a couple of rods filled with some liquid.

"What do you think it is?" Izzi asked. "Why would you need sunglasses in this dark cave?"

"I don't know," I reply. "But the rods. I've seen them before. This is what you do." I pick up a rod and crack it with my hand. Light radiates from it. "It's a glowstick," I say.

"Cool," Zuper says, "I got some of those too." Then the cannons start firing. The shots roll off. One two three, four, five, I count. They keep going until I hear eleven shots. Eleven tributes are dead in the bloodbath. A quarter of us gone, already.

Willow Wolf POV

When the gong sounded, I leaped off of my plate to go get a weapon of some sort. Me and Ephraim didn't have an alliance to turn to. I see the other tributes get there first, so I stop running and just settle for a knife on the ground. However, Ephraim ran up to the Cornucopia for the better stuff. He left me in the dust completely.

"Ephraim!" I call to him. He doesn't hear, but he seems to know that we should escape. He throws something large over his shoulder, and takes off towards a passage on the left side of the Cornucopia. Suddenly, there's a Career in his path.

My brother seems unfazed, even though the Career girl is armed to the teeth. She strikes at him with her spear, but he whips out an axe and parries. I watch in horror as he brings the axe down on the Career, who falls as soon as the axe blade cuts open a huge gash on her shoulder. I pass her, and she's the girl from District One. She's not dead, she's still whimpering. I try to erase the image from my mind, but it lingers. My brother just killed someone.

We dash out of the bloodbath and into the cave. It takes my eyes a few moments to adjust to the lighting, but I can see almost clearly now. We don't stop running away from the fighting until we hear the cannon shots. We've stopped in a large cavern, with lots of stalagmites coming up from the ground. And I smell, water. There is a small pool nearby. Good. We could stay here for the night. And just hope the Careers aren't in the mood for running.

Luke Micheals POV

"Let's go!" I yell to the rest of the alliance. The gong just rang, and I move to go pick up whatever junk I can. That's not in the Cornucopia, of course. I'm too smart to walk into that death trap.

Basil and Blake have gone to the center for bows, because that's what they need. I am gratified to see them get out alive. They dash past a District Ten kid, who is viciously sliced up by Eric Smithstone. They dodge the falling kid and reach our group, along with Tecna, and Tron. Isa Smithstone isn't here. Neither is Josh. Wait, Josh is gone! I yell for him, calling out his name. I finally spot him in the dim light of the cave. He's bent over the supplies, picking something up. That's when I see Goby Craybess, trident poised to throw.

I know what will happen before it does. I'm unable to stop it. The trident whizzes through the air and makes contact with Josh's stomach. It's a fatal wound, I know one when I see one. The trident's tips are burrowed in his vital stomach area. I still scream, wanting to die with him as well, but someone else holds me back. They drag me into the biggest passageway that is facing the Cornucopia.

I refuse, but they still drag me. Then one of them behind me screams, and I open my eyes. There's a small District Twelve kid, one of the twins with the weird name. He has a few knives, but then an arrow flies out from behind me and lodges itself into his skull. District Twelve kid falls over, blood pouring out of his wound.

I'm still pulled back by the others, and then they drop me off in an even bigger room. This room is well lit, with a circular passage that goes around a huge pit. There are several walkways that go across the pit. The light in the room seems to emanate from the pit. "I don't like this room," I finally speak up. The others seem surprised that I recovered so quickly. But they agree and we all head off a side passage from this room.

We've walked for a while and this cave still has no end. I've seen these weird mushrooms growing on the walls. Finally, I just stop walking. I sit down and call for a break. Everyone is exhausted. It has definitely been a hard day. I don't even know what time it is, there isn't any sun to check.

The alliance has decided to spend the night where we are. I didn't anage to get anything from the Cornucopia. I dropped everything when I saw Josh. The memory still brings back unbearable pain. I clutch myself, trying to hold on. It must be nighttime, since I hear the Capitol anthem ring throughout the cave. How are they going to show the dead tribute's faces'? My answer comes in a second.

The floor beneath me lights up. This must happen in all of the large caverns. I see faces, I don't want to watch. The second one that comes up is Josh's. I fall to the ground, not paying attention to the others like the rest of us are. Finally, the Capitol anthem plays again and it's over. I don't sleep at all that night. Too scary too.

Okay, here is the bloodbath deaths of Day One:

* * *

><p>Samanda Frinder, D1, was stabbed in the shoulder by Ephraim Wolf.<p>

Josh Micheals, D3, impaled by Goby Craybess

Andre Rosen, D6, was shot by Bianca Taylor, took the arrow instead of having it hit his sister

Lutara Rosen, D6, finished off by Bianca's sister Claire

Leda Hanover, D7, shot in the heart by Raven Welroot

Ren Malik, D10, killed by Eric Smithstone

Coral Malik, D10, same thing as above

Aberee Washington, D10, slain by Archer Droke

Chloe Washington, was shocked by her sister's death and was paralyzed when Bianca Taylor killed her.

Elyona Welroot, D11, cut by Ross Droke

Tempest Tamashii, D12, threw a knife that injured Basil Dew, then was shot in the heart by Blake Dew.

* * *

><p>That's all for today, looks like a lot of people were smart and didn't join the bloodbath.<p> 


	13. Don't drink the acid, day three and two

Day Two and Three of the Games

I decided to give the tributes a break, so Day Two is described as a flashback. Sort of. Thanks for all of the reviews!

Lizzie Strow POV

I'm kinda relaxing where I am. You know, the past day has actually been really boring. Kari and I have allied with that poor kid from our District, I can't even pronounce his name. His brother died in the bloodbath of the Games. He's been mute ever since, so we calmly ask him yes or no questions for an answer. The only thing to do is to look for food.

I think, by now, food is impossible. We're in a freaking cave, and the only thing I got from the Cornucopia is a flashlight and a bottle of water. We were able to find water okay, but I am so hungry, I feel like passing out. Kari and I have searched the entire area for food but haven't found anything. Just these weird looking mushrooms that grow on the cave walls. Kari says we should eat them, but I refuse. They're just disgusting.

Hunger gives in, though. I take a mushroom from the small stash we have and pop it in my mouth. I chew, it tastes like the tesserae grain back home. Not bad. Not as good as the Capitol food I've pigged out on in the Capitol.

We've been chatting, just Kari and I, when Kari goes silent.

"What's the matter?" I whisper to her.

"Footsteps," she replies, I can sense her shaking from where I am.

"I'll investigate," I say. I was always braver than she was. I take the flashlight and a carving knife with me. With all of the passageways here, I highly doubt another tribute will find us. It's probably just a rat or something.

I move towards the cave area she pointed at. I do hear footsteps, and they're loud. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. I turn off the flashlight as they crescendo in volume. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. I am shaking as much as my sister is now, hopefully she's coming to help me. I think things over in my head, and decide to take a look around the corner, where the footsteps are coming from. My flashlight flips on as I turn around to look.

"Hello, Twelve," someone in the dark says. Several people laugh. I have no time to scream before I catch the glinting silver object fly into my chest.

"Goodbye," I hear the same person say, in a babyish voice.

Kiyoshi Tamashii POV

BOOM! I am startled by the cannon. Was it that girl, Lizzie? I stand up and see light coming from the passageway she was near. The light is coming from her flashlight. It's on the ground.

"No!" Kari, the other girl from my District screams at the top of her lungs as she realizes the same thing I did. Now there is no hope of hiding, hoping the killers don't find us.

I realize it's flight, not fight. I stand up and run for my life. The footsteps heard earlier are in the cavern now.

"There's another Twelve," someone says, it sounds like a Career. Thunk! Pain arches as quick as lightning through my body. I trip and fall over, my face tasting dirt. I spit some out, and then decide to act dead, so they overpass me. Then I take a quick look at the wound that's been dealt to me.

"Holy-" I never finish the sentence. There's a trident stuck in my back.

Artemis Romal POV

We escaped the bloodbath. Our alliance, quickly formed before the Games, is over. It's just me and Themus that are left. Luckily, we were able to find some shelter from attacks. A small nook in a cavern that has a lot of pools of fluorescent liquid hides us when we're not active. However, we're without food or water, as day three rolls around.

"We could try the pools," Themus suggests to me. "It's blue, it should be water."

"No, we don't know what the Gamemakers put in this cave. I mean, come on, it's already a cave with a light up floor." I whisper. Yes, the floor lights up with the dead tributes face's.

"Well, I still think-" Themus starts, then is cut off by a cannon. BOOM!

My voice suddenly drops to barely talking at all. "Who do you think it was?"

"Cave,' he mutters. Good, we head into our small cranny.

"I don't think it was anyone-" Again, he is cut off by another cannon, BOOM!

"I don't think it was anyone close," he sighs. And I think he's right, because we don't hear anymore cannons for a while. We get out of the cranny we were in and start looking for water. Themus is intent on trying the pools, so I just let him. It looks harmless.

I'm in a far off cavern when I hear the scream. It's Themus. I turn on a dime, rushing back towards the pool cavern. Themus is on the ground, writhing and squirming. No one else is there.

"What's happening?" I call, not worrying about volume anymore.

Themus brings up a hand shakily, and points at the pools. "Acid," he croaks.

Claire Taylor POV

I see my sister shoot the Twelve girl with the flashlight. She crumples, and the rest of us Careers laugh. Except for Salmon, but then again she isn't the Career type.

We charge forward, weapons ready, seeing if there is anymore tributes left in the larger cavern. Luckily, in this arena, if you kill one tribute, another one is bound to be nearby. I dash around the corner, bow ready.

There is the girl's sister, who is screaming her head off, and then there is another tribute. He's smarter, he's running away from the fight.

"There's another Twelve," I call to anyone who will listen. Luckily, Goby Craybess does and follows my lead and throws his trident into the kids back. He crumples momentarily.

Somehow, when I was focused on the Twelve kid, the other girl got away. I dunno where she went to, but the Careers spend the next few hours hunting her down. Finally we make camp, and watch the floor. There is only two faces tonight, the Twelve girl and the Twelve boy. I guess that's it. We need to cause some more excitement in here.

Death list:

Lizzie Strow, as above.

Kiyoshi Tamashii, as described.

Here's our one injury: Themus Romal, is currently being eaten away by acid that he drank.

Until next time...


	14. Day Four: Tremors

Hunger Games Day Four:

Okay, I hope that you like that I'm updating every so often. I'm really working hard on this story. Reviews are appreciative. Sometime I will come out with another SYOT, but not yet. Not yet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tron Nightcore POV<strong>_

"Who's that?" I whisper to my sister while we're resting.

"I don't know, someone investigate," she replies. We've heard someone coming toward us. "Basil and I will go see."

Basil and Tecna both get up, take our groups one flashlight, and head off into the darkness. Basil has her bow ready, Tecna has a spare knife. We got out of the Cornucopia with three knives, two bows, two quivers, a block of cheese, a banana (go figure), and some other food. There are these cool sunglasses that let you see in the dark, we have one pair of them. That's pretty cool.

I decide to go with them myself. I put on the dark vision glasses and head out. I have just met up with them when they point to something on the ground. No, it's someone. It's a tribute, no, there are two tributes there. I rush over to help them.

It's the District Eleven tributes; they must not be very smart. They're both alive, conscious, but are exhausted. Must've walked a long time. Out of pity, I let them into our alliance. We spend the next few hours helping them out. Ben and Brynja Lycrum, that's what they're names are. Good thing they're not dead. But that's not necessarily a good thing, since Gamemakers hardly let a day go without deaths. And we've only had two deaths so far.\

Ironically, nothing happens for a while. Thank goodness. Nothing needs to happen. But it doesn't last long. I feel tremors in the earth originally, but then it happens. I fly out of where I was sitting. I hear a crack as my head contacts with the shaking ground. It's an earth quake. The ground is shaking so violently, the world seems to be spinning around me. I am flung around some more until coming in contact with a wall. I can't think clearly. I pray that it's not a concussion.

Looking around for the other people is easier with the dark vision glasses, which are now cracked. They're all lying on the floor. The shaking has died down, but I don't think at all. I check the others for signs of life, but luckily no one is dead. Just hurt.

Someone walks into the cavern. They could probably kill us all right now, in the state we're in. But they don't. It's a girl, the way she talks. "I'm joining your alliance," the girl says. It's her. She's back. Isa Smithstone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dammy Frinder POV<strong>_

* * *

><p>Boom! All of us are thrown off of our feet. "Earthquake!" One of the Careers yell. AS if we couldn't tell by our selves. Then, the ceiling starts collapsing. A rock creams me in the back and I fall. Standing back up, I'm in full sprint mode along with the other Careers until I trip. I skid several feet and end up tasting the cave floor a little more than I wanted to. I glance behind me. The cave passage is completely blocked off.<p>

I'm still shaking from the fall when another rock strikes down a Career in front of me. One of the D4's. I start to stand up when pain shoots through my leg like a rocket. I fall again. I gasp as I see my leg, it's twisted and is obviously broken. Rocks start to close in behind me and around me. Soon I will be buried.

"Help!" I scream to my so-called "allies". That's the first word I've said in days. After my sister was killed in the bloodbath. They don't do anything, those stupid, stupid Careers. "Go die!" I scream at them. It's not my best comeback, but I'm trapped under a pile of rocks. Can't really think here. One of the Careers point to a rather large rock that's above me. Crud. I feel a harsh thud against my skull and then nothing.

_**Salmon Craybess POV**_

BOOM!

We carry the poor Claire girl back to the Cornucopia room. She's got a broken leg, by the looks of it. I still am in shock after the Careers just stood there and let Dammy die like that. I'm mad. That's just not good.

Since I'm not the one for fighting, I'm in charge of helping Claire with her leg. I have to carry her, she's a lot heavier than she looks. Then I hear hurried breathing, over and over, and there's the last District Twelve girl running across the cavern we're currently in. She looks terrified, even more so when she sees us. I turn away. Within a matter of seconds she's dead, **BOOM!**

Luckily for Claire, I'm able to make a brace for her leg. It will last for a while. Hopefully there isn't any more deaths today. I'm thinking of breaking away from the Careers like Isa did.

_**Izzi Locklear POV**_

BOOM! That's the third cannon today. One was during the earthquake, another was afterwards. Three tributes dead, it's bound to show who in a couple of hours or something. The kids in our alliance have stayed safe, that's all that matters. Maybe not too safe after the earthquake. Dehlia and Oliver got hurt, they both limp now.

We've had food and freshwater for the last few days. It's actually not that bad. But we're running low on food, Gracie keeps asking for more.

"I'm hungry," she whines.

"We can't eat all of our food," I explain. We don't have much, especially when you have six people to feed. Including the little ones.

"Look what I found," Zuper announces as he comes back in. We sent him out to find a food source for the last few days. He's holding a number of mushrooms. "They taste good!"

He's right, but not as good as that Capitol food.

(This was basically a status update)

* * *

><p>Okay, this chapter may have not been as exciting, but tomorrow holds more promise for death. It will be very interesting…<p>

Death List:

Dammy Frinder: Killed by a rock crushing her skull

Kari Strow: Surprised that she accidently ran into the Careers and was quickly killed

Themus Romal is dead now, the acid just slowly but painfully killed him.

Our injuries:

Dehlia and Oliver Zahler both are limping now

Claire Taylor has a broken leg

REMEMBER: IF YOU WANT TO SPONSOR ANYTHING JUST PM AND I WILL TRY TO WRITE IT INTO DAY SIX. I already started Day five


	15. Day Five: Anti Careers

Alright, here's the exciting chapter! Yay! I don't have many sponsors so if you want your tribute to go without food or water that's perfectly okay with me...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eric Smithstone POV<strong>_ ( Yes, here it is!)

I've been waiting. Over an hour. Isa said she would be back before now. Hopefully she found those blasted smart kids and the bow shooters. They're the biggest threat to us so far. Eliminate them and we've practically won.

The Career pack is so far a bunch of wimps. Ross and Archer are okay, so is the Welroot girl and Taylors, but everyone else is weak. Goby Craybess isn't half bad, but his sister hasn't done anything. I hear footsteps. Probably Isa.

Yes, it's my little sister, she's got news.

"I know where they are," she says. "You'll have to follow me. They think I'm on water or food searching. I didn't memorize the path."

"Good," I say, then address the rest of the Careers, "Let's move. Pack up and go." And we all head off down the passage way. We walk for quiet a while, and then finally stop at a cavern.

"Quiet," Isa whispers, "I'm going to scout ahead to see if they're still there." Good plan. Isa moves on ahead, and we just stand by. We wait, five, maybe ten minutes. There's some loud voices where Isa went off. I tell the other Careers to just charge and take them by surprise.

We see the group of them as we move ahead. A couple of them gasp, they've already packed up and are about to go.

"Get them!" I command. And they follow, but I lead. Isa just told them we were coming! I feel anger brewing and overflowing in me. I charge into battle, filled with rage at my sister.

They actually try and fight, I just wade my way through the battle. I see a Career get tackled and immediately hack at the attacker. He rolls over and cough out blood. The Career looks dead. I just keep going.

The next few minutes slows down, like a time stop. I'm randomly striking out, fueled by rage, killing as much as I can. I don't stop until the group disperses, and I'm still charging after them. I'm held back by the Drokes, probably. They're the only strong ones. An arrow takes out a Career near me. The bow shooters are still firing.

I finally stop and pause, taking in the destruction. It seemed like an hour has passed, and only five minutes has. There are at least seven bodies on the ground. I guess I never heard the cannon shots. The bodies are sinking into the ground. So that's how they are collected.

I look around for Isa. She's not standing. Then I get a glance of her hair, sinking into the ground. She's dead. And that's my spear that I lost track of in her.

_**Blake Dew POV**_

"I'm going to go find some water," Isa says calmly. Good, she hasn't proved her worth since yesterday's earthquake, and having her just randomly show up. Fishy, that's what the D3 tributes are saying.

The rest of us stand by and wait for some time. Finally Isa comes back, but her exxpression has changed. She's panting, and looks scared.

"You all have to go. Now. The Careers. They're coming," she huffs out. That double crosser!

"Why the *** did you do that?" I yell at her. It won't matter about volume, the Careers will be upon us momentarily. "You have a death wish for us?"

"My brother told me too, and I thought it was a good idea at the time. I really do like you guys." Isa explained, sort of whining.

"Pack up," I tell the others. "And leave this *** behind."

We're out of time. The Careers charge into the room, firing arrows and such. I keep retreating, we're not going to win this fight if we stay. Tron and Tecna follow me and my sister. We start off running when I turn and fire an arrow into the Careers. It finds it's mark and the Career falls to the ground, dead. The rest of us keep moving, with or without the others.

Our smaller group doesn't stop until the Capitol anthem plays and the floor lights up. The faces go by, there's Claire Taylor from D1, that double crossing *** Isa is dead, another D2 girl is dead, Luke Micheals. He's dead now. Goby Craybess,,and finally, Benjamin Lycrum of District Eleven. Where's his sister? She hasn't come with us, so she's still alive, somewhere. Finally, hen the faces end, Tron motions for me to see something. It's a silver parachute. We have sponsors, and they've sent us this.

There's some bread for all of us, and a little extra, probably for the dead ones. There's a laser pointer, not anything special but Tron reveres it like it's the key to survival, some wire, and some poles. This is all from District Three, probably, but I'm thankful for the bread. I hold it up and say, "My thanks to District Three."

_**Benjamin Lycrum POV**_

The fighting erupts between our group and the Careers. That Isa girl tol dhtem we were here and they've come for us. I see the res t of our alliance run, but then I see an arrow hit my sisters leg. She falls, wounded, and I do the first theing natural, go after the attacker.

It's a District Four tribute, with a broken leg by the looks of it, but that doesn't matter. I tackle them to the ground, being the wrestling pro I am, and pull out my knife. I run it straight across her throat, and she coughs out blood and eventually dies. BOOM!

I'm about to stand up when I see a flash of metal, a sword, run through me. "Ah!" I roll off of the dead Career as my life is sucked away. I find my sister in the ruckus, and motion for her to run.

Then everything just stops.

_**Chelsea Sapphire POV**_

I stand back out of the fighting, I was never a fighter. Always the nice one. I couldn't take a life. It would be impossible.

I spot my sister Catie, and she motions toward a guy. Luke Micheals. He's sitting, wounded by an arrow.

"Finish him off," Catie says in a commanding voice. So I go over to the poor kid and kneel down next to him and tell him that he should run. I try to be as comforting as possible in my words. He nods, but he's barely alive. When he sees my knife, he groans. I realize I just can't kill this guy.

"Screw you, Chelsea. You were always a softie," my sister says in that bossy voice. She lobs a spear at Luke and it enters through him. BOOM! Dead on impact.

"Just stay out of here,"my sister commands again. and I will, after what I've seen. I turn for one last look at the fighting, when an arrow barrels towards me. I fall back as it hits the area right above my heart.

* * *

><p>Alright, there's your epic excitement chapter. But if you think that's exciting, you ain't seen nothing yet. Status update on all the others, life's been okay for them, since the Careers are occupied. They've stayed hidden and are okay on supplies. I will detail some more about the other groups on Day Six. So yeah, our first sponsor. Remember, any user can sponsor, but one item load per person.<p>

* * *

><p>Death List:<p>

Isa Smithstone: killed by her brother Eric

Claire Taylor: killed by Ben Lycrum

Luke Micheals: killed by Catie Sapphire

Goby Craybess: killed by Blake Dew.

Ben Lycrum: cut nearly in two by Eric Smithstone

Chelsea Sapphire: was shot down by Basil Dew.

Technically, the anti Careers win, since they lost less people.

Our injuries:

Only Brynja Lycrum is alive, but she is near death, almost like Peeta in the first book. Hopefully she isn't left behind...


	16. Chapter 16 : Floods, Mutts, ect

**Day Six**

**Alright, we have several sponsors already. If you haven't sponsored now's the time. I'm killing off these characters real quick, like five per day from now on. There's only half of them left. At least I keep updating, right? I've entered some other SYOT's and they NEVER update. EVER.**

* * *

><p>Here's the Head Gamemaker POV for today<p>

Mortimus Jones, Head Gamemaker ( this isn't me, you know.)

The bell rings for work in the Control Center. the other Gamemakers man their positions, ready for action. I get like a thousand calls from the others that say like ", Mr. Jones, what are we doing today?" It's freakin' annoying.

I sigh. My right hand man comes up to me and asks that same question.

"We just had that bloody battle yesterday, so, are we giving it a rest?" he asks.

Sighing, I reply, "No. Simply no. I haven't told you yet, I should make it a public announcement here." I grab the mike from my desk and talk into it.

"Orders from the president. We're not doing a good job. I dunno how. But she says the Games must be over by next week." I hear the wave of surprise wash over the Gamemakers. This could the second shortest Hunger Games ever. In history. I immediately get cries of, "But Mr. jones, what do we do, then."

I tell my right hand man to make the announcement. Release the mutts, start the cool down, crank the heat, get ready for tomorrow. "Tomorrow?" He asks.

"Yep, that's when it'll be. Now release the **** mutts or I'll have you executed like the last disobedient Gamemaker," I say.

Rick Hanover POV

I can't believe we haven't been attacked yet. Seriously. Six days of peace in our alliance with District Eight's Moran's, Gideon and Libya. I've needed it to recover, from when Leda was killed. I'm not sure that memory will ever go away.

She was there one second, down the next shot by that quiet District Eleven girl with the bow. I swear I will rip her throat out or something nasty like that.

"I think it'll be today," Gideon says. "It's been too quiet for us. Way too quiet."

"Good thinking. I'll pack up. We better get on the road now," I respond. So we all get ready, for whatever horror the Gamemakers send us. We're on the move when I hear the cannon. BOOM! Someone died recently. I hear running water, very faintly, but still there. Good, I've been really thirsty for the past few days. Then I feel the ground rumble so slightly beneath my feet.

"Another quake," I mutter. The others think the same thing.

"Omygosh, again! My leg still hurts from the last one," Libya says. She's always been that teenage girl sort of way. Whiny, most of the time.

That's when the ground bursts up several feet behind me. A cave up. What the ****. They're mutts. Huge mutts. They take up the entire passage we're in. There's only two of them. About six feet tall and wide, they look like, I try to place them in my list of animals. They look like beavers. But why are they standing on two legs? I see the answer in the foot long metal claws that tip the end of their limbs. Terror strikes me.

"Run!" I yell to the others. We all take off, and the mutts don't follow. Maybe they're like slugs. Then the ground bursts again, and I'm blown to my knees. They tunnel. We're screwed. The mutt is already standing over me, claw raised, and drives it into my stomach. It doesn't hurt that much, when I start to feel sick. Poison.

I motion for the others to run. I probably won't get medicine for this. I do have one thing to tell them, "Get the District Eleven girl. Please."

Bianca Taylor POV

I pick up the silver parachute that just randomly came out of the ground. It just oozed out of it. Weird. I wondered how they got sponsor gifts to people. It's a huge parachute, and I unwrap it to find a spear. A nice one, too.

"Holy cow," Ross Droke says as he looks at it. "That's cool. One of those types of spears."

"What type?" I ask.

"um, they're supposed to be really good. The best. And really expensive. Did you get because of Claire?" Ross says.

Probably. My sister died just yesterday. "Looks like you got one too," I point. A silver parachute comes out of the ground, just like mine. He unwraps it, hoping for a cool weapon. Instead he finds two bottles of water. I chuckle. It's ironic since Eric just got some water last night. "Wow, you've got good sponsors."

Zuper Ridn POV

BOOM! That's the second cannon today. The first one was earlier, in what I would call morning. Time really has no meaning in this arena.

Then I hear the water. Being as parched of thirst as I am, I motion for Loli to get up. "We've got water nearby," I tell her. She's as thirsty as I am, and ready to eat, too. Yesterday we ran out of our food source, and have been surviving on mushrooms and Izzi's water bottle, which is barely full. The water sound is pretty loud. There must be a spring or something.

Well, I get my answer. It's a flood. "Holy crap," I yell as I pick up my little sister and hightail it out of there. The room we were in fills up quickly. We're forced to run the way we came from the Cornucopia. We're actually scarily close to it. The water finally stops chasing us after ten minutes. Good. I can't swim. And these outfits they gave us have no protection on them whatsoever. We stop and rest. All of us made it through the flood.

The silver parachute appears quickly. I open it eagerly for hopes of food. And yes, it is food! There are two rolls for all of us, 12 in total, and a large pot of hot broth. Finally we will eat well again. Another one appears shortly after. It contains a water bottle for each of us. We have some good sponsors. They must adore the little ones.

Artemis Romal POV

Yes! Water! I hear the sound of it not so far away. I've been so parched of thirst, I could drink anything right now. Except for acid. I won't go the same way as my brother did. I'm going home.

Turns out to be a lot of water. A flood. Great. Well, at least it's water. I can't think and I seem to forget one crucial fact.

I can't swim. I just realize this as I run toward the flood with my water bottle. Crap.

* * *

><p><strong>Death List for today:<strong>

**Artemis Romal: Drowned in the huge flood**

**Rick Hanover: killed my those evil beavers with claws.**

* * *

><p><strong>Not many deaths today, and the Capitol is getting bored. You know what that means...<strong>

**Thanks to all of the sponsors, and keep reviewing! My goal for this story is 75 reviews. We're almost there by now.**

**Can you believe this is my first SYOT?**


	17. Seven is not your lucky number

The 125th Hunger Games, Day Seven

This is going to be one heck of a day, there will be a lot of POV's and a lot of death, so hold on, here we go! No sponsors today, because I can't guarantee that you'll live...

* * *

><p>Gideon Moran POV<p>

Okay, the Gamemakers have been cranking the heat up in the cave. It's sweltering, I'm sweating and I haven't even done anything yet. Hopefully no one dies of heat stroke or something.

Libya's sniffling in a corner of the cavern, probably because of Rick. He died yesterday, and he was all we had left of an alliance. I moved on, but Libya's just a crybaby like that. I go back to sharpening my knife, a curved blade serrated on the edges. Good for cutting. It defended us from the mutts of yesterday. With those hideous claws, dripping with poison...

I shake the thought. "Come on Libya. Let's find some water," I tell her. She nods, and slowly follows me. We walk for a long time. Finally we hear the calm waves of water from the next room. I peek in. And then cover my mouth.

We just stumbled upon the Career pack. They're sitting in the Cornucopia room, eating sandwiches and drinking water from bottles. Must be having lunch. Too bad we do't have any freakin' sponsors to give us something. One of them has a big, fancy spear. Another has a type of body armor, from the Capitol, probably.

I weigh death by thirst and death by knife and choose the latter. They Careers look busy, they won't notice me sneaking around behind the Cornucopia. Libya follows me as I stealthily walk towards the pool.

Oops. I trip on my shoes and fall face down into the hard, cave earth. Somuch for stealth. Throw that idea out the window.

Half of the Careers are running toward me in no time. "Run, Libya!" She follows my order, running into the big room with the pit that we saw earlier. Good. I pull my knife and prepare to fight to my certain death. I cross blades with the District Two guy, Ross, and we fight for a while and then I trip again. I should strap my shoelaces down or something like it.

Flight. That's my next move. I follow the way my sister went, into the pit room. Too late, several of the Careers are already in the pit room, chasing Libya. I feel a spear graze my arm, sending stabs of pain through me. I keep running in my wounded state, until finally a sword runs across my back. Before I go out, I look forward. And everything just goes red, with a big, BOOM!

Izzi Locklear POV

We've been walking for close to an hour now, looking for a good place to rest. Our food needs are covered, for now. We got some food yesterday, in time, because we were all starving.

Suddenly, I hear a scream. Whipping behind me, I can see it wasn't one of the littler kids. We have just entered a room with a huge pit in the center, and it's blistering hot in here. Wiping the sweat off of my brow, I look for the screamer. It's a girl, running from an invisible threat. Oh, wait. It's the Careers. They're chasing her into the pit room. That's what you call unlucky odds, to be sure. Everyone in our alliance turns to run.

Hissing suddenly starts sounding in the room. I think of poisonous vipers, really anything, but then i register my surrounding. The pit, the heat, the hissing... It dawns on me.

"Run!" I try to scream, but it's overpowered by the explosion. We're all sent flying towards the walls, as the room gets unmistakably hotter. We're all doomed, but somehow I manage the strength to get up. My ears ringing from the blast, I find Gracie, she's lying down, and scoop her up and struggle out of there. The room is a volcano. It just detonated.

I spot the lava oozing out of the center pit, and decide to sprint. I fall, still weak, but push myself out of the room, Gracie in arms. I lie down out of the room. Zuper made it out too.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! I can't tell if the room is still exploding or others are dead. Others are dead, for sure. Some more cannons ring out, but I don't care.

I look back, once more, to see the destruction. Burned bodies, being charred by the heat, sinking into the ground, slowly. Terror runs through me, as I see Oliver. And Dehlia. Oliver...Dehlia... both were great people, deserving a chance to live. Screw the Capitol. And their pleasure in the Games.

Catie Sapphire POV

Gosh, an explosion. Not terribly original, but terribly effective. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! four dead, already. Including the one I assisted in killing, the Moran. Or Moron, I should say, he freakin walked out in front of us, inviting death. His sister ran into the explosion room. Just great, isn't it?

Of course, I'm safe in the Cornucopia room, waiting for survivors. Not worried about any, the others deserve to die. They're all stupid, and I'll have to kill them later. Oh, well. Not now. The explosion will weaken them.

The only one I worry about is Salmon. She ran with the other Careers into the explosion. I kinda liked her, she was really kinda mentally depressed after her brother got killed. A couple of more cannons sound, more are dead.

I spot the lava in the other room. Oh, great, lava. It doesn't come in the Cornucopia room. Guess all is left to do is wait for the faces to show when the 'night' comes.

Brynja Lycrum POV

They left me. Those anti-careers left me, just waiting around to die in some god-forsaken cavern. I've been alive, though. Sustained myself. It's all good. about six cannons sound, and I see light coming from the next cavern. The Careers. They probably found some alliance and are rooting out the rest. But the Careers don't come.

The Capitol anthem plays, signaling that a day has passed. Light keeps persisting in that cavern, and it keeps getting brighter. I'm sweating, it's getting hotter too. I watch the dead faces go by. Gideon and Libya Moran, both dead. Dehlia Zahler and her cute little brother. That brute, Eric Smithstone. Good. He's a threat, and sorta insane when he went on that rampage a couple of days ago. Guess the gamemakers didn't want someone mentally insane winning.

It closes with the Welroot girl, who was also in the Careers. Another great threat, gone. It is like unbearably hot now, and then the burns come. That light was lava. It's almost covered this room by now. I get up, screaming, as the burns cover my skin quickly. I'm in no condition to run, as I try to stand and flee. No, the burns cover me, the pain is too much, I give up. Goodbye, District Eleven. Their last hope of a victor is gone.

* * *

><p><strong>There's some excitement. I won't post a death list this chapter, because some interesting stuff happens overnight. Thanks for all of the reviews, and we've preatty much made the goal of 75. Let's try for a hundred, okay?<strong>

I will not update for a week or so, I'm going on vacation. Expect a huge update when I come back.


	18. Day Seven, at night

Day** Seven: Part Two/Day Eight**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Guess what? I can update! Yay! I was able to use a computer for posting some stories. This chapter takes place just after the the floor shows who has died that day. Not everyone sleeps...**

* * *

><p>Tron Nightcore POV<p>

Six dead. The eruption killed six. The Gamemakers usually don't kill off tributes, but with 48, i guess you could justify it. BOOM! A cannon fires after the floor goes dark. Another dead, already. It's only a matter of time before they off all of us...

I fiddle with the wire some more. It's a special wire, built to conduct electricity. It has sharp, serrated edges, I've cut myself twice now. Ouch. We also got two posts. You could tie the wire around it. The posts were made to absorb any electrical charge in the ground and send it through wire, but this cave isn't electric. Gamemakers must've thought of that.

Our group has been working on this idea I thought of. Escaping. This is obviously a mountain of some sort, a huge mountain at that. There's got to be an outside to this place. We've been walking in the opposite direction of where the Cornucopia is. For the last few days that's what we've been doing.

"Tron," Blake says, commandingly. "Dead end."

That's it? A dead end. The wall in front of us is plain, rocky, just like all of the other walls in this place. But we've never seen a dead end in this cave yet. Everything has been endless. "This isn't the end. It can't be," I say.

"Well, it is," Blake tells me. "Let's turn back while we can. There's only like 15 of us left. I don't know exactly."

I take out my laser pointer. It came with the wire and posts and the food. I turn it on, and point it at the rock. The rock wall starts to smoke, as my laser pokes a hole through it. Finally, light. Natural light. Basil and Tecna gasp, almost screaming, but I motion for them to be quiet. Blake stares in awe at my device that just ensured our freedom. Yes, it may look like a laser pointer. But it's a laser now, after my slight modifications.

Blake snaps out of it and takes out a shovel that we found with the dead Careers we killed back then. I don't even know how far back. Time had no meaning in this cave. But now it does. We know what time it is. For the first time. We all start digging at the wall, Blake with the shovel, others with a knife or bare hands. Finally, we break a passage that about two of us could fit through.

"Go ahead," Basil tells me. "You solved this place."

"No," I respond.

"Fine, I'll just go," Blake says as he steps out of the mountain. Outside all I can see are trees. Tall, trees. I've never seen a lot of trees like this before. Pretty much endless jungle. Off of the mountain side is about a 30 feet drop, inclined, to the ground that I can't see. The drop goes to the treeline. The ground is probably below the trees, I can't tell how far.

"Well, chickens, we can just slide down to the trees, then we'll be okay," Blake soothes my fear of heights. Well, that doesn't work. Blake starts sliding down, when I hear the humming.

"Wait!" I scream, but it's too late. He's about a few feet down when he stops, and flies back up towards us. He hit something, and it goes Sizzle! I catch him while he's up here, and he's unconscious. Not even breathing.

"God, no," Blake's sister mumbles. "Is he dead?"

"Not yet. He could still wake up. I guess," I say solemnly. BOOM! Nope, I guess not.

"No!" Basil screams. "No!No! No!"

"We have to go," I tell her. "Now, before the hovercraft comes." I can't seem to shake her out of her pain. "I'm staying," she says.

"Fine, there's not going to be many of us left at the rate we're going at. Might as well break up now." I tell her coldly. She doesn't hear us walk away, still screaming. The I hear a note. Reverberating throughout the forest. Like a chorus of birds. I look back, and there's a hovercraft, claw dipping down. Picks up Blake. Basil is climbing up the claw. That's not good. I see the bullet slice through the air. Hit her in the arm. She drops and falls back into the cave. We run to help her, as quick as we can. Try to staunch the blood flow. Our hope for safety outside the mountain is gone.

Ephraim Wolf POV

"Cool," I say quietly, as we look at the silver parachute that just arrived. I open it quickly to see the contents. We have some food and water, and a flail. That is cool. Willow can actually use a flail.

Willow nods, picks the flail up and tries it out. Attacks a stalagmite or something. I don't know what the heck it is, but it's a spike coming out of the ground. We've stayed in the cavern for the whole Games and have been surprised nothing has forced us to move yet. Had lots of fresh water and food. Sustained ourselves.

BOOM! it's been awhile since the last cannon, which was after the dead faces. Two dead in the next day. Any moment we'll be at the final eight of us. Probably really soon.

I hear the rumbling and hit the ground, expecting another quake, like before. No, something bursts out of the ground. It's a mutt. I've heard them in another cavern. They're even more terrifying up close, creatures with long, steel claws. Three of them are in the room we're in. Crap. I yell, "RUN!" and my sister and I take off. The mutts don't follow.

They tunnel. That's not a good thing for us. The mutts burst several feet behind me, and then vanish again. We keep running, for a long time, until we reach the cave with the Cornucopia in it. Obviously we've startled the Careers. Not many of them left, since the last time I checked. They wake up and instant terror floods their eyes as they see the mutts, who have resurfaced in the Cornucopia room. They all draw weapons and I draw my axe, ready to kill them like I have done before.

But they seem more occupied with the mutts, because they start attacking them. I join in, and it must look odd on TV, Careers and tributes working together. They wanted me on their side at the beginning, because of my height. Eventually Ross Droke strikes down the last mutt, and then turns on me. Oh. They haven't forgotten.

Ross Droke POV

Wow, the Careers are decimated today. Not many of us left. But then the tall bloke runs in the room, along with his little sister. Ephraim. Thanks, we don't have to find you now. But then I see the mutts burrow out of the ground, kicking up dirt and such. They're giant beavers, my mind thinks. But deadlier. Because beavers aren't any fun in the Hunger Games if they don't sting, breathe fire, or in general kill people.

All of the pack is onto the mutts, stabbing and slashing, even Ephraim joins in. After the mutts are finished off by yours truly, I turn on Ephraim. The short-lived truce between us is gone, all that's left is to kill them. I charge, Archer charges, Ephraim rushes in. I'm suddenly intimidated by the six-and-a-half foot tall guy, and back up a little.

Archer and Ephraim fight it out, and I just watch, thinking my brother has walked into certain doom. I spot Ephraim's sister, Willow, and go after her. What's she doing with that heavy flail? She can barely pick it up by the looks of it. I take my short sword and charge, surprising her, and stabbing Willow in the heart. BOOM! Ephraim looks at Archer, half-expecting him to just drop dead. Archer has several large gashes on his face now, Ouch.

Now, Ephraim charges me. Great, I just pick up the girl's flail and run. Toward the Cornucopia, I'll have cover there. The flail is slowing me down, so I drop it and dive behind the golden horn just as Ephraim's axe hits where my head was. No, I'm not dead.

Ephraim takes a surprising turn, and takes the flail lying on the ground and runs off with it. A spear juts into the ground in the spot where he was.

* * *

><p>Death List:<p>

Eric Smithstone: killed in volcanic eruption

Raven Welroot: killed in volcanic eruption

Libya Moran: killed in volcanic eruption

Gideon Moran: killed by Eric Smithstone

Dehlia Zahler: volcanic eruption

Oliver Zahler: volcanic eruption

Brynja Lycrum: after math of the explosion, lava

Blake Dew: hit force field after escaping

and finally Willow Wolf: killed by Ross Droke

**these deaths were from the last chapter and this chapter. 8 dead, in one day. Get used to it, readers.**


	19. Day Eight, the lost characters

_**Games Day Eight**_

_**Yes, technically the last chapter should be Day eight but I don't care. If you think the tributes are dropping like flies, then read Day Six. These Games must be over by the 14th Day... Sponsors are still welcome, but there aren't many tributes left. **_

**_VOTE for if I should have a final eight chapter, that details the tributes and their families. _**

* * *

><p>Bianca Taylor POV<p>

Tensions are tight. I don't know if the Careers will last any longer, with the tributes count near 12. I plan on ditching them today, when the time is right. Don't know when, but now, they're not looking, so I start dumping some weapons into the pool behind the Cornucopia. The less armed Ross and Archer are, the better. Also pack my food bag full of supplies.I'll need it. There's a shriek as Salmon opens a silver parachute that appeared on the ground. She just got a set of knives, good for who knows what. I'll get rid of them later.j

After the excitement last night, I hope for a break from all the fighting. No, there's no break, screaming erupts from down the cavern. Not a Career, someone else, a girl by the sound. The rest of us Careers, Ross, Archer, Salmon, and Catie, suit up and grab weapons. Pain only brings death, as we head out to the screamer. _Anytime now, I can leave, _I think.

Walking down the cavern, the screams get louder, and louder, and then we're in the same corridor. I can see them, the now three alliance that Isa and us attacked. They're just sitting down, when we all run forward. The screamer, who isn't one of the nerds from District Three, keeps screaming, blood covers her right shoulder. Almost like a bullet wound, but who has a gun in the Hunger Games?

I stop, take aim, and throw my spear, putting the girl out of her misery. BOOM! I look at my fellow Careers. Oops, Archer's head is cut off. Wait, what the heck? His head's gone! BOOM! Then I spot the wire, about neck height for Archer and Ross. Catie and I could slip under it. The wire has these sharp, serrated edges, that cut off Archer's head. Dang. It was a trap.

Tecna Nightcore POV

After yesterday's plan failed last night, ending up with Basil with a bullet wound, we set up our trap. It's the only hope that we could eliminate the Careers and get bandages and medicine and stuff from the Cornucopia. Our plan relies on the wire, and it's sharpness.

Basil starts screaming her head off again. I almost tell her to shut up, but that's a good thing. Now the Careers have to come near us. They won't ignore an easy victim. And within a few minutes they're running towards us, all four of them. i badly misjudged the height of Bianca and Catie. the wire would only take out Ross and Archer. But that's better, seeing as they- a spear whizzes through the air. i prepare and close my eyes, but it hits Basil instead.

BOOM! No, not good. Why'd they kill the wounded one? I see the trap cut off Archer's head, BOOM! dead. At least it works. Then Ross turns and jumps like ten feet in the air, yelling at the top of his lungs. That distraction is all we need to escape, as Basil's body sinks into the ground. Wait. Ross charges, swinging his sword left and right. God, it cuts right through my stomach. ****. I black out almost instantly.

Zuper Ridn POV

Honestly, what do you do in this arena? Sit around and wait for the killers? We can't hunt, I haven't seen another living thing save humans in this cave. Gathering, I've already picked out a lot of mushrooms. We have eaten already, everyone is full, well not really. i've never been full of food. Ever.

The only thing to do is walk, get some exercise. Away from the lava, that's for sure. Definitely. After Dehlia and Oliver died, not much talking has gone between our group. The eruption means our time is limited. This alliance has to end soon, I definitely don't want the job of killing Izzie and Gracie. I wash the thought away.

BOOM! A cannon goes off. a few seconds later it goes off again. Two more dead. Plus the three that I heard last night. And the six that died in the makes 10 dead, in about a day. Going through these tributes fast, aren't we? Overcome by the anger at the Capitol, I yell this thought out to them. In front of the cameras, I don't care.

There's some stumbling outside of the cave we're in currently. I get up to look. I peek around, and there's the District Seven girl, Blair. I haven't seen her since the Games started. She's with her brother, who i don't notice till he throws an axe at me. Dang.

Connor Wenroot POV

Didja forget about me? Me and my sister have actually lived through the Hunger Games, but Blair's leg is broken, from the earthquake that happened so long ago. I spot the Z kid and throw an axe at him. Dang it, he jumps away, and my axe gets stuck in a wall. Blair's useless, but I charge at the Z kid, expecting his weak sister to turn up. No, there's two of them, Z kid and Izzie from D6.

Outnumbered, I start attacking them all the same. I hit the Izzie girl in the arm pretty bad, but the Z kid pulls a knife and throws it in self-defense. ****. I fall backward as the knife is picked up by Z. he twists it around in my stomach until I cough up some blood in his face.

My time is short, I motion for my sister to run. Oh, wait, she can't, but Z and Izzie don't look like killers. Z obviously doesn't like his new red face paint, so he stabs me again. and again. Geez, I only tried to kill him. He stops, and then throws his knife at Blair. No!

Izzie Locklear POV

BOOM! Connor is dead, killed by Zuper. Why'd he protect me? I suddenly collapse, and the axe finally falls out of my shoulder . I throw the axe at Connor's sister. Zupers about to chase Connor's sister down when he sees the huge freakin' wound in my shoulder. He rushes over, grabbing the small bandage we have, but it's not enough.

My time is nearly up. There's too much blood loss. I find Gracie. She's sobbing like a dear, pounding the floor in a temper tantrum. Screaming her lungs out. I weakly soothe her with my words. "It's okay, Zuper and Loli will protect you. It's okay." It's not okay. My head finally collapses onto the floor.

Ephraim Wolf POV

I watch the dead tributes face's go through on the floor. Four. Matches the number of cannons. There's a Career, one of the ones I attacked last night. There's two of the District six girls. And a guy from District Seven. I almost forgot about him. Thought he already died by now. His sister must be alive, too. This has been your short status update on Ephraim's whereabouts.

_:( Boo hoo, tears are falling from my face as I write this. So sad. But that's enough death for today, we're geting down to the final eight soon._

_Death List_

_Archer Droke, got his head cut off in a trap set by Tecna and Tron_

_Basil Dew, killed by Bianca Taylor_

_Tecna Nightcore, was killed by Ross Droke_

_Izzie Locklear, killed by Connor Wenroot_

_Connor Wenroot, killed by Zuper Ridn_

_Blair Wenroot, killed by Zuper and Izzie_


	20. The invitation

**Congratulations to those who have the odds in their favor!**

**Welcome to the final Eight, the last few competitors in the Games. Forty have died, leaving us with this. Our final Eight tributes are:**

**Ross Droke, Catie Sapphire, Bianca Taylor, Tron Nightcore, Salmon Craybess, Gracie Locklear, Zuper Ridn and Loli Ridn, and Ephraim Wolf. I think.**

**Now, you may be thinking, Gee, isn't there nine tributes left there?**

**Here's your answer, Tron dies today, so we're practically at the final eight. Just read the chapter.**

**These are the few that have done really well. A couple surprises, like Loli and Gracie scoring 1's and 2's and making it to the finals. But so what? Let the Games begin! For real, this time...**

**Please Vote, should I do a interview chapter for the final Eight contestants? Or should I keep it coming with the action?**

Day Nine.

Tron Nightcore POV

This is it, I guess. the final eight. They're interviewing our family and friends by now, learning about our lives. Our past. I don't care, still traumatized by Tecna's slaughtering by Ross yesterday. I guess it was justified, since we cut off Ross's brother's head, but still. IT'S NOT COOL, NO MATTER HOW YOU JUSTIFY THAT CRAP.

I hear the Capitol anthem when it's not supposed to play. It's an invitation. To a feast. The feast would be in the Cornucopia room, at dawn of the 10th Day. We have a day to prepare. The feast also has stuff that us tributes need, like medicine or stuff like it. Tents, supplies, who knows. A miniature Cornucopia. They want everyone to go to the same place, because with only eight tributes, we could get spread out in this vast cave.

A feast, huh? I don't think I will go. A death trap waiting to happen. Unless, I had the death trap myself. No. No no no no no no no no. Look what's happened the last few times. Someone on my side has always died. Blake, Basil got shot, Basil, then Tecna...

I decide not to go. The other tributes can go into their death. I'm smart, right? District Three.

Salmon Craybess POV

Bianca Taylor ditched us. Right while we were listening to the announcement. she ran away and threw all of my new set of knives into the bottom of the pool. she got rid of a bunch of other weapons, too. Swords, spears, you name it. Of course, no problem for me, I swam down and retrieved my knives. Easy lemon-squeezy, I think that's how the saying goes.

It won't be long before everyone else goes, and starts killing each other off. Probably at the feast, I bet. Yeah, I'm going there because I'm already at the Cornucopia. Might as well give Panem a show.

Ephraim Wolf POV

All the tributes are invited. To the feast of the Games. There's usually one, to bait all the tributes in the same area and have them kill each other. Yeah, I'm going. For my sister. i need to avenge her death. Kill Ross. But the only thing to do now is wait till dawn tomorrow.

I start packing. Food, supplies, bandages. I make sure I have my axe and Willow's flail with me. Yeah, kill Ross with Willow's flail. How ironic. I decide to rest till then, so that I don't have to sleep through dawn. Of course, when dawn comes, I won't know it. There's no time in this cave.

Zuper Ridn POV

I'm keeping the little ones here. even though we desperately need food, a feast is certain death for us. 'it would be me against who knows who many Careers and Ephraim, who I think could easily be a killer. No, better to live. My belly grumbles, as I think of the food that's usually at the feast. Near starving, I'm tempted. i make a decision.

I'll go to the feast, grab some food, and run. The little kids, Loli and Gracie, will stay where they are until I come back. Yeah, that'll work. Finally the floor lights up. It has the Capitol seal, and for once, There are no deaths today. WHAT! NO DEATHS! THAT MAKES NO SENSE! WE'VE BEEN DROPPING LIKE FLIES AND THERE AREN'T ANY DEAD BODIES TODAY! They must be anticipating for the feast. That's sure to be interesting. Over the night, I hear a cannon. It wakes me from my sleep. Ugh.

Tron nightcore POV

Holy crap. These mutts just like randomly popped out of where I was, scaring the crap out of me. They unsheathe these huge talons dripping with poison and jab me in the stomach. I obviously don't have much time, but the pain overwhelms me. I can't stand, all that i'm able to do is lie and groan. I take out my carving knife, point it at the mutts, but turn around and stab myself. I'm not dead yet, must've missed an artery or something.

I try to stab my self again but with the pain nulling my vision, I miss, scraping my arm badly. Again and again, I keep missing myself, hitting the ground or some non-major part of my body. Finally, one of the mutts just steps on me.

Death List:

Tron nightcore: tried to commit suicide but has really bad dagger accuracy and was finally killed by mutt.


	21. Feast of wonders

The Feast

Okay, I can't decide if it's dawn then it's the tenth day, but I don't really care... So this is the feast. The tributes have been warned.. This feast is based off of this one weird dinner I just watched in a movie and has lots of weird, gross food. Please don't puke on your computer as you read it.

Bianca Taylor POV

The floor starts shaking. It must be dawn. I'm just outside of the Cornucopia room, waiting, watching the other Careers that I abandoned. They're getting weapons and stuff ready. The floor opens up. A table rises, full of delicious and mouth watering food, a HUGE TURKEY! I love turkey so much! And weird stuff, like monkey heads, and snakes. Ugh... Snakes. What point in the world do snakes have?

I see someone dash up to the table, from the outside. He grabs the turkey, and I think, NO YOU DON'T! I emerge from where I was, and aim my bow at the tribute. It's a new bow I got last night, from a sponsor. I feel lucky, a cool bow and a nice spear. It's Zuper Ridn, and he's being followed by, a little kid. I shoot my arrow and the little kid practically runs into it. Guilt strikes me, but not for long. BOOM!

Zuper wheels around, yells like there's no tomorrow, and grabs the little girl. Muttering and hitting himself in the head. I give him a break, but go over and grab the turkey. I pick a little piece off and drop it. It smokes, and goes POP! when it hits the ground. It's not a turkey, I think.

I see Ephraim enter. The killer. Weilding a flail, fresh with blood on it. Ephraim charges Ross, swinging like a madman, I guess since Ross killed his sister Willow. Ross barely stands a chance, but he escapes Ephraim. Ephraim instead attacks Salmon, who is quickly felled. BOOM!

Zuper Ridn POV

I dash for the biggest and not weirdest thing there. The huge turkey. I see other things, monkey heads, fried snakes, other odd assortments of goodies. Who eats monkey heads? Or sautéed giraffe necks? Believe me, that's not the weirdest thing there. I grab the turkey and hear the feet behind me. I whip around, and it's Gracie. Gracie! What are you doing here!

"What are you doing here!" I yell at her. "you're supposed to be sleeping!"

She whimpers a reply, when the spear enters through her stomach. Falling, blood leaving her broken and helpless. Life gives up on her. Somewhere, inside me, I die. No one could live killing such a little kid. I hear more footsteps behind me, but I just keep face-palming myself for being stupid. The footsteps take the turkey. Dang. BOOM! She's gone. I hold her hand until she sinks away in the ground.

BOOM! Another tribute dead. I decide to split, leaving with nothing. I look behind me, as I'm leaving. A huge explosion breaks through my ears, throwing me backwards.

Catie Sapphire POV

Wow, this is fun! Loving all of the killing and stuff. Instead of taking out anyone else, I turn to Salmon and smile viciously, pulling out my spear in the process. She draws a knife, but since what use is a knife? It looks fancy, sure enough. I just give up and pay attention to the other fighting.

Ross gets smashed, but escapes. Bianca Taylor, who vanished a couple days ago, is there, holding a huge turkey. Looks better than all the weird food on the table. Bugs, Giraffe necks, who knows. BOOM! I look and see that Ephraim has killed Salmon. Then, surprisingly, she swings the turkey in a long arc and throws it at me and Salmon. What's she doing?

I realize after the turkey hits the ground a couple inches from my foot.I'm flown backward, from a deafening BANG! as the turkey explodes. What? I hit the side of the metal Cornucopia. Hard.

Ephraim Wolf POV

I viciously charge the Droke guy, he killed my sister. He's going to pay! I swing the flail around my head, not caring who it hits. Ross runs away, but apparently I've killed Salmon Craybess, who was nearby. BOOM! Oh well, keep attacking. I see a huge turkey fly through the air and stop. A turkey?

Why would someone throw a perfectly delicious turkey? Then it hits the ground near another girl. IT blows up, throwing dirt and bodies everywhere. Why is there an exploding turkey? I hit the ground, tasting dirt, ears and eyes and bones rattling. That's unique, an exploding turkey. I get up to run, for my life. I can't really focus. I run out of the cavern and into safety.

What a morning. The day isn't even half over.

Did I mention the feast would kinda be in two parts, this chapter and the next one. Anyhow, how was that? Poor Gracie... Why'd I have to kill her off? Why?

Death List:

Catie Sapphire,D2: Blown up by a turkey, (snicker evilly)thrown by Bianca Taylor

Salmon Craybess,D4:killed by Ephraim Wolf

Gracie Locklear (Noooooooo :(, D6: killed by Bianca Taylor

Alive list: ( Might as well post it)

Ross Droke: Badly injured from Ephraim and burned from the turkey

Bianca Taylor: Uninjured

Zuper Ridn: slight bruises and cuts

Loli Ridn: Uninjured

and Ephraim Wolf: scraped up a bit but still okay.


	22. Aftermath of the feast

Still on Day Ten, but this chapter happens immediately after the last one. As you can see, I have a lot of spare time and this story is so exciting I just have to keep updating it. This is a sort of status update chapter, no deaths

Remember, Ross, Bianca, Zuper, Loli, and Ephraim are the only tributes left still standing.

Ross Droke POV

I sit down, tending my wounds and cuts from my duel with Ephraim. I'm not going to be surprised when it's me and him left. And then of course I'll just have to kill him.

i have to give the Gamemakers some credit, that was a original feast. Who would expect a turkey bomb? No one. The food is still on the table right now. Everyone has fled by now. I go over looking for a snack, but it's all weird stuff. I dip my finger in the head of a dead monkey and pull out some red goop. I put it in my mouth. _monkey brains, yum._ Doesn't taste bad. Trying some other stuff, I find it all tastes just plain weird.

Five tributes left... I think i've recovered enough to go hunting for them. I stand up, and fall back down. No, gotta rest some more, I guess. I fall back asleep, waiting for recovery.

Zuper Ridn POV

Why'd Gracie follow me? Why? Loli keeps asking where Gracie went. I just say that she got out of the cave. No need to bring up Bianca or the arrow or the exploding turkey. An exploding turkey, that's interesting.

I just recover for right now, because soon the Capitol audience will be bored to death. Ironic. we're the ones actually dying. I can't believe there's only five of us left, now. We could win, but no. There's still Ross, and Ephraim, and Bianca. the toughest fighters in the Arena. Probably too much to hope they'll simultaneously kill each other...

Bianca Taylor POV

I sniffle. Why'd that turkey have to go to waste? I mean, if I ate it, I would explode, but still. I love turkey. So much. I think I escaped being better than everyone else, not many cuts. I killed two tributes at the feast, Gracie. Why? And Catie. Catie blew up.

There's only five tributes, and I think I can get rid of all of them quickly. I promised I would win, to everyone, to David. I want to see David again, my boyfriend. I'm going home this year. From one of the bloodiest years ever.

Ephraim Wolf POV

God, an exploding turkey. I will myself to get back up. have to find Ross. Kill him. I don't know how he escaped, but he's going to pay. I start walking toward the Cornucopia room, where I was only a mere hours ago. I'm going to win these hunger Games. those other tributes better watch out.

Okay, no deaths, but wait for the next chapter.

VOTE: SHOULD I DO A VICTORY TOUR CHAPTER OR JUST WRITE AN EPILOGUE?

In the next two chapters, I promise a victor. Promise.


	23. The last battle

**Let's get this party started. No intro needed. Ross, Ephraim, Bianca, Zuper, and Loli. Those are who is left.**

Ephraim Wolf POV

Rumbling starts off to my left. I thought there would be some ploy today. They need a victor, and you're looking at him. Yep, there's a flood. I dash from my standing position, towards the Cornucopia. That's where the Gamemakers want us to go, anyways. If you couldn't tell, the final fight is usually by the starting point.

I'm in the room, and only Ross is there. good. I charge at him, ax and flail in hand. He won't last long, he looks sort of wounded. Bianca Taylor also enters, and shoots an arrow at me. I break my charge to dodge the arrow, it skids into the ground next to me. I need to take out Bianca. She's killed almost as much as Ross has, maybe more. She'll keep shooting unless she is silenced.

when I run towards her, pure terror reflects in her eyes. A 6'6" giant with pointy objects is coming down on her. I bring my flail in a wide arc and see it make impact on the top of her skull. Good enough. She'll die from blood loss. I turn my attention to Ross, who is now standing up.

Ross is coming towards me with his sword, but gradually, he's healing from the wound I gave him yesterday. I swipe at him, and he dodges with surprising speed. He runs his sword across my back, making pain explode everywhere on my body. I don't fall, must keep pushing the limit. Gotta win. Gotta win. this chant lets me rise back up.

"You killed Willow," I tell Ross.

He smiles deviously, "Well, you just figured that out or something in your small brain?"

That's it. "Prepare to die." That's all I need to say to him. Charging, swinging my axe and flail at the same time, blood splatters everywhere, BOOM!

Ross Droke POV

I hear some water. Ah, peaceful. I'm recovered enough to fight. I just look bad. So peaceful, the water, the louder water. Oh, it's a flood. Someone's running from it. i stand up, swing my blade over my shoulder, watch where the sound is coming from.

"Hello," I say to Ephraim, but he doesn't say hi back. Instead he charges me. how rude. I kinda walk-strut-run up to him with my blade in a fighting position. he attacks, I dodge it like usual. A little jump to the side. Anyhow, Bianca shoots an arrow at Ephraim. Oh, Bianca's here. I wave to her. She doesn't wave back.

I just sit back and watch. I'll just kill the winner of this fight and then I'll kill the wimp and his little sister. Ephraim charges Bianca and slams her skull in. She's good as dead. Eh. Get ready, because Ephraim is coming towards me now, murder in his eyes.

Here he goes, I dodge his attack with his flail. Roll around. Take my sword and cut him good across the back. he recoils in pain, I haven't done enough to kill. Good, the audience needs an epic, bloody battle.

Ephraim's back up, and points his axe at my chest. "You killed Willow," he gruffly says.

i decide to poke around some witty banter. "Yea, ya finally figured that out or something in your small brain?"

Maybe not the best idea. Hey, I was in the moment.

"Prepare to die," he solemnly says.

"Bring it, tough gu-" I never finish the sentence, he's onto me with both weapons, hitting me in the skull. Stupid witty banter, it always works on TV. You're supposed to wait for your opponent to stop talking. I crumple to the ground, tasting my own coppery blood in my mouth.

Bianca Taylor POV

I run from the flood. I can swim, but still, I want to end this. These Games should be over, with me as their victor. I dash into the Cornucopia room only to see Ephraim charge Ross. Ross looks wounded, so I shoot at Ephraim first. He stops charging, and jumps out of the way. he turns is attention my way.

Gosh, no. I think of any close range weapons I might have. No. Only a bow and a spear. I shoot some more, but in my terror I miss him. He's right on top of me now, and I freeze. It's not every day you have a freakin' 6 and a half foot tall giant attack you. He swings a flail at me, and it makes contact with my skull. I crumple immediately.

I moan on the ground, waiting for the killing blow, but it never comes. I take out a bandage, but it's not enough to stop the flow of blood. I see something out of the corner of my limited vision. There's two figures, one tall, one short, sneaking around and climbing the Cornucopia. Zuper and Loli. I feel bad for them, killing Gracie and all that. She must have been a close friend.

I strain my effort. BOOM! I think Ross is dead. I dunno. I eventually stand up, with my bow in hand. I fire an arrow blindly at Ephraim, and hear a roar of pain. I hit. I can't believe it. I hit him. i wait for the cannon, but it never comes.

Zuper Ridn POV

Loli follows my footsteps. We sneak around the Cornucopia and start to climb the golden horn. It's not hard, the gold metal is easy to climb. Soon we find ourselves 10 feet off of the ground. BOOM! Ross was just killed by Ephraim Wolf. Bianca Taylor shoots an arrow at Ephraim.

Soon I'll have to fight for the win. I draw out my dagger. Preparing to throw it. Bianca and Ephraim are both mortally wounded. I could win. For Loli and Gracie and Izzie and Dehlia and Oliver. Ephraim staggers over to Bianca, probably for the killing blow. Yep, the flail hits her in the head and almost immediately she's dead. BOOM!

I jump down from the Cornucopia to Ephraim. "It's you and me," I say. Not very confidently, because I was hoping that Bianca would be left. She'd be easy to kill.

"Yeah, looks like we're all thats left. You okay?" Ephraim says. he's not okay, he's bleeding all over. Why he says it, I dunno.

"So, we're just going to kill each other? no defiance of the Capitol or anything?" I ask, not wanting to kill the guy.

"Pretty much," he responds. I see the blood drip from his axe. I'm screwed.

Act quick. I throw my knife, I completely miss him. But he comes at me nevertheless. I feel a crack as he hits me on the side with an axe. OW!

He then hits my arms with the axe, and my legs, and I'm pretty sure that I'm dead. But I have one last trick.

I work the blowgun out of my mouth so I can shoot. I've been holding the blowgun ever since the beginning, waiting to use it. The dart enters his flesh. I see him gasp in surprise. And he falls over. then I just black out. I swear I hear two cannons go off.

**Suspense!**

**Death List:**

**Ross Droke: killed by Ephraim**

**Bianca Taylor: killed by Ephraim**

**As for Ephraim, Loli, and Zuper, you'll just have to wait.**

**Please check out my new SYOT, Puzzling, the Sixth Quarter Quell**


	24. Victory

Our Victor.

Sorry to all those tributes who didn't make it. Welcome to the Hunger Games.

"Citizens of Panem, I give you the victor of the 125th Hunger Games!"

A claw drops down form the ceiling of the cave. A tribute is lifted from the arena. One body sinks into the ground. The claw with the tributes is gone. Another claw drops down and lifts a dead body.

"This is the record for Hunger Games victory!" the announcer addresses the millions watching the TV. "the youngest victor in Hunger Games history! A record that won't ever be broken!" (sorry, Finnick)

"Loli Ridn. Congratulations to her family and District."

The girl woke up in a silver room. She felt new, alive, nourished. Amazing. But she hadn't seen her brother since that day where she was sitting on a golden horn. She wondered where he was. She wondered how much time had passed. More importantly, she was dying of hunger. Luckily, some good food comes out of the chute. Like it has the last few times. Delicious. Food.

the Capitol attendant comes into the room. The little girl plops out of her bed, which is several feet off of the ground for her, and runs over to them. Asking the same question as always, "is bwutha here?"

the Capitol attendant usually answers with silence, but today she says, "Loli, your brother isn't coming back from the cave. He's dead."

the little girl is shocked. Scared. She repeats the question without knowing it, "is bwutha here?" As usual, the Capitol attendant doesn't speak.

Loli couldn't believe Zuper was dead. Impossible. Zuper was like, invincible. He can't be dead. She falls asleep again, snuggling up with her token, her rabbit named Fluffers.

When she woke, she was staring into the eyes of some strange man. Loli screamed. It was scary. She backed up, falling out of the bed. hit her bottom on the hard floor. Ouch. The strange man started to apologize. Sorry, he said. "Do you want to see someone again?" he asked.

"Bwutha?" she asked, her speech mistake revealed.

"You wish to see your brother again?" the man asked.

"Yea," Loli responded. She wanted to see Zuper so much.

"Well, if that be the case, you'll see him tomorrow at the ceremony in your District. You're on the train there now." the man smiled. Creepily. "By the way, my name is Mortimus Jones. I'm the one who created the cave." the man, Mortimus, left.

Loli was teeming with excitement. She could see Zuper again. She could eat yummy food. And she could never go into that fight in the cave ever again.

Loli was too young to become a mentor, but her brother Zuper covered for her. Zuper was brought back by the Gamemakers, so Loli would be happy. The Capitol always intended for two to win those Games, no matter what. No one could leave a family completely broken.

So there's the ending. I hope you liked it, the underdog wins the Hunger Games. And she gets her brother back. She had a training score of what, a 1? Ephraim had a 9 and came in third. I will be doing another SYOT soon, and it will be the 150th hunger Games. Loli will be a mentor, she's 35 at the time. Please look it up and submit a tribute, but not one that you've already used.

Congratulations to Loli Ridn and Zuper Ridn, along with _MissRandomGal_, for winning the 125th annual Hunger Games. *cheering of sadistic Capitol citizens*

**Thank you all for your feedback, and all. Please read and review my Puzzling, the Sixth Quarter Quell story, or check out my parody Hunger Games, March Madness of the Capitol, and submit to that one. In case you need a break from all the gore.**

**Megalor9, signing out for the last time on this story. GOODBYE:)**

**THE END**


End file.
